Rosalie's Twilight
by Lucy Twilight Lover
Summary: Ok so this is basically Twilight from Rosalie's POV, i hope you like it PLEASE DO lol.
1. The New Girl

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so be kind, or not, just give it a go and see what you think**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did**

**Rosalie's POV: **

I stepped into Edward's Volvo taking my usual seat in the back. He never let me drive it, though I don't see why. He knew I was a superior driver to him. I sighed, Forks high school, another day. How I hated to be among these children, so narrow minded, so wrapped up in their petty high school dramas, endlessly talking about that rubbish. I hated to be surrounded by it, but I had no choice. It's all part of trying to lead a normal life, trying to attract the minimal amount of attention to ourselves, but I couldn't help that, people's attentions were always drawn to me. Today every single idiot in the entire establishment seemed to be worked up over the arrival of Bella Swan the police chief's daughter. No doubt she'll be another pathetic addition to the student body. Ugh so many better things I could be doing. Emmett's jeep needed retuning and I really need to do some major work on the M3, sure the engine was quiet, but I could make it perfect. A car fit for the driver. We had just passed the school gates, oh good, here we were again. Emmett squeezed my hand tightly; he knew I detested this place. First lesson, oh wonderful Spanish, yet another hour of being taught by a mediocre teacher who wasn't even fluent. Emmett bent down and kissed me on the lips, at least I had him, and that made every day worth something.

The morning seemed to go on forever; it was like every clock in the place was running at half the normal speed. Finally the bell went and I breezed off to lunch, another chance to convince the world that we were normal. I crossed the cafeteria and stood in line to buy a tray of food that I wouldn't eat. I didn't see the point in this, these humans may have been unbelievably weak minded, but they had all noticed that we didn't eat and, guess what, they didn't care. I paid for my tray of food and walked to our table, being forced to slow myself to a human pace did nothing to improve my mood. I took my seat next to Emmett.

"Hey babe" he greeted me, taking my hand and smiling. We were the first to the table today but it filled up soon. Alice and Jasper were the next to join us. I knew that all her thoughts were focused on Jasper. She was worried again; you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. I had overheard her reasoning with him this morning,

"You haven't had enough time to practise to being close proximity to humans" she had pleaded. In truth she was right, but Jasper had ignored her. He wanted to prove he was strong enough. Personally I thought if Jasper lost it and massacred half the school it would break the tedium nicely, but then again we would have to move and I refuse to start from year 11 again. I sighed. Ahh Edward had finally decided to make an appearance. He sat down seeming totally distracted. I was about to ask what his problem was until I realised his eyes kept flicking to the new girl. So this is Bella. Nothing special there, at least I though so, but, that was weird. Over half the guys on her tables eyes were fixated on her, what was all that about? She was no different to the rest of the average girls that populated this place, unbelievable. Even Edward seemed to be looking at her mere that necessary. I glared at her and then turned away. I had better things to be thinking about.

**Thanks for reading sorry it's so short, PLEASE PLEASE review because i won't keep on writing if everyone thinks it's crap.**


	2. Deserter

**This is chapter two, enjoy, oh I also want to put in a mention for my editor Holly she is awesome and i would never have posted anything if not for her. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Twilight (especially Edward)I still don't. **

Three, two, one, a bell went off, finally. I jumped from my seat and was out the door before the rest of my moronic class realised they were free. I rushed to the Volvo, I was always the first one there, and the sooner I was home the sooner I could remove myself from this pack of pathetic children. I was somewhat surprised to see that Edward was already in the front seat. He looked odd, his eyes were darting restlessly in their sockets and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that he was bound to leave dents. I stepped into the car. "Stop trying to crush the steering wheel Edward" I said to him exasperatedly. Even though he was only ruining the interior of this crappy Volvo I couldn't stand to see damage done to a car. The door opened again and Alice, Jasper and Emmett all slid into the car. The second Alice had shut her door Edward floored the accelerator. "Edward" she said" Edward what's wrong?" She stared at him concern filling her eyes. Edward said nothing, he just continued to race home at breakneck speed. Alice tried again "Edward, please. What's wrong? It's just….. I've seen….. Well you're going to leave." Emmett's, Jasper's and my head all snapped up to stare at Edward. He still said nothing, but the car started to slow even though we were still half a mile from the house. He stopped pulling up on the side of the road. Emmett was the first to speak. "Is it true? You're leaving us?"

Edward turned to face him. "Yes" he replied. I'd never heard him sound more defeated. Though I could tell that there was something wrong I didn't understand. How could he do this? It was just plain selfish. Had he even thought about the effect this would have on the rest of the family? My temper suddenly flared. "Edward, don't you dare go anywhere. You can't just leave your family." I yelled at him. "Have you thought about what this will do to Esme and Carlisle?" He shifted his position until he was looking directly in my eyes. "Rose." He said, again his tone was dejected. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice." I was about to interrupt, but he held up his hand to silence me." If I had any other option you know I would take it. Now please get out of the car and tell Esme that I'm sorry." Alice opened the door and stepped out of the car with Jasper and Emmett following her lead. I was the last one out. I held the door open; I still couldn't wrap my head round it. "Why are you leaving Edward, what's gone wrong?" He looked at the ground for a second and then said one word, "Bella." Then he grabbed the door handle slamming the door shut and spun the car round racing away until he could be seen no more.

It only took a few seconds to reach the house, when I wasn't being forced to travel at human speeds I could travel miles in seconds. Esme was waiting just inside the doorway, she didn't look upset or troubled so she obviously didn't know that her oldest son had just deserted us; this was going to be an awkward conversation. Jasper was the first into the house, he had remained silent through the entire journey and it looked like he wasn't going to start talking now. He must have known that Edward was seriously upset before we all had, he would have felt it. Alice followed him in along with me and Emmett. Esme greeted us all, and then she paused looking puzzled, "Um, where's Edward?" She said, concern colouring her tone. No one said anything. 'Alice' she said, the panic in her voice was clear, "Where is he?" Alice continued to stare at the floor. I rolled my eyes, we might as well tell her. "Edward has gone." I told her. Esme's eyes widened. "Gone? Gone where? Why?" she sounded like she was chocking. No one else was going to answer so I took over again. "We don't know where and as for why all he told us was Bella."  
"Bella? Bella Swan?" She asked.  
"That's the one." I clarified.  
"But, he's only just met her. I don't understand." I knew if she could she would be crying. Alice finally seemed to find her voice. "We are just as confused as you. No one has any idea what the problem is." Her voice was just as broken as Esme's, but then again she was closest to Edward. "Is he coming back Alice. What do you see?" Esme asked her voice suddenly urgent. Alice's eyes unfocused, she was searching the future. It took her only a few seconds and she was back, her gaze once again on the floor. "Alice" Esme spoke again. "Is he coming back?" Alice looked up and shook her head. Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and started to sob tearlessly. Jasper and Emmett both walked forward, Jasper putting arm around her shoulders and Emmett taking her hand. Alice didn't seem to be able to move but I on the other hand was fine. I walked over to the arm chair and settled myself into it, I mean he was my brother and I loved him, but he had left us and my anger at his defection was stronger than my sadness that he was gone. I looked over to where Jasper, Emmett and Esme were standing. Esme was still shaking with tearless sobs. My anger flared again, when I next saw Edward he was going to pay for what he did to her, I would make sure of that.

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review, i'll try to post the next chapter soon oxo. **


	3. The Return

**Ok, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but i've been revising for a GCSE or two so SORRY **

It had been a long few days. Alice was keeping regular checks on Edward's future, but she didn't see him returning. Despite the anger that I had shown to him at the beginning, I really was starting to miss my brother. We weren't that close but it was weird to be missing a member of our family. Esme still wasn't the same; she seemed to be shouldering the blame for Edwards's absence, even though she had done nothing wrong. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I still continued to attend school as though nothing had changed. No one outside the family seemed concerned that Edward was gone, why should they, no one really cared about us here, we were just something to look at. I took my usual seat at our lunch table; it seemed so empty even though we were only missing one of our members. I couldn't stop myself from glaring at this Bella girl. I had no idea what she had done to Edward, none of us had any clue. The girl kept glancing at our table, just quick flicks of her eyes, trying to be conspicuous, but she couldn't hide it. What had she done? I thumped the table lightly with my fist; well I had deemed it lightly. Unfortunately I had left a dent in the plastic. I reached underneath, placing my fingers between the piles of chewing gum that had been stuck to the under surface. Humans were so disgusting. I pushed lightly, bending the cheep plastic easily back into place. The others had noticed my little outburst. "What's wrong Rose?" Alice said staring up at me. "I just don't get it. That girl is nothing, just another dull little human. She is nothing special, it's plain to see. But one hour with Edward and she's sent him running. IT MAKES NO SENSE?" I struggled to keep my voice under control. Jasper was the one to answer me, "none of us understand Rose." His tone was understanding. " You just have to ignore it, let the girl get on with her life. What ever she did to him, I don't think she did it consciously." I knew he was right, but I just couldn't ignore this girl. I hated her for this. She had ripped apart our family, the only thing that I truly loved about this cursed life that I am forced to live was the sense of family that I had. Now that was gone thanks to her. I glanced over to Edward's empty seat, my anger at Bella bubbled even closer to the surface. It was then Alice became stiff beside me, her eyes glazed over. She was locked in the future again. Jasper reached for her hand. "What's happened Alice, what have you seen?" His voice was low, urgent. Emmett and I leaned in. I shook her shoulder, repeating Jaspers question. A grin spread across her face as she slid back to the present. "What is it?" Emmett asked his annoyance was obvious; none of us like to be kept in the dark. She continued to grin for a second longer, "Edwards coming back."

Alice was practically bouncing up and down, she had obviously missed her brother more then she had let on. The family had assembled outside the house. Esme was finally smiling again and Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her waist, his grin was just as large as hers. Jasper was trying to hold Alice down, but he was having no luck with it, and Emmett had his hand intertwined with mine, like the others he was grinning like and idiot. I was trying to keep my face in a deliberate state of nonchalance, but the mood was infectious and a small grin crept onto my face. A black car crept into the driveway, stopping a few feet before us. Even though the windows were darkly tinted I could see straight through them. Edward's face was calm and composed as ever as he stepped from the car. He surveyed the family all standing to greet him for about a millisecond before Esme had run straight at him pulling him into a hug. "Don't you ever take off like that again."

**Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review coz if u don't ..... i don't know just review, please. **


	4. Edward's story

**Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's slightly longer than the others, so please like it, lol **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight,even though i wish, i truly wish i did**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in the Volvo waiting for Edward. We could hear Carlisle and him talking back in the front room. "Are you sure you can do this?" Carlisle was saying the concern in his voice was clear. It took Edward a moment to answer, but finally he said, "I can handle it." No matter what he thought, I was sure that he would snap. I mean if I were in his situation I would have given up and killed the girl already, honestly why put yourself through the pain and the temptation. She was just one human, and she could have died in so many other ways. I was still musing when Edward finally got into the car. I expected him to leave, but instead he turned to look at me, he seemed to be angry, but I couldn't think why. "Really" He hissed at me. "Is that what you think Rose. Just the one human is she. A minimal loss." Of course he was reading my mind, but I always forgot that he would be intruding on my every thought until it was too late. "I made myself clear on your opinion last night, and that minimal loss you're talking about is a person with a life and family, but have you even thought about that? No, of course not." I glared at him trying not to remember the conversation that we had, had last night but it was still fresh in my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_We all trouped into the living room. I sat on Emmett's lap in my favourite armchair while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all sat on the couch. Edward stood in the middle of the room. "Well" Emmett said "what the hell happened to you?" Edward took a deep breath, apparently we were in for a long story, wonderful I thought, rolling my eyes. "It was in the Biology class." Edward began, breaking my mental musings. "The new girl Bella Swan came in, I was already curious about her because I can't hear her thoughts, and there was only one spare seat in the class, next to me, I was planning to use the time to try and understand why she's a mental mute. Then the breeze caught her hair." He paused for a second, shuddering. "It was amazing, it had to be the sweetest thing I'd smelt in 90 years. I was sure I was going to have to kill her. I was ready to take down the whole class. . . . But then I was your face in my head." He said turning to face Carlisle. "It made me pause. I thought about the life you had built for us and all the faith you had in us, and I was able to think rationally. I stopped breathing, cutting of all sense of smell and I was able to resist. I only had an hour with her and I could wait, I didn't have to kill her." Again he paused, caught up in his own thoughts. "Well what happened after that" said Emmett, impatient as ever. "Well I got out of the classroom as soon as I could and then went back to the car to consider my options. Naturally the first thing I thought of was to rearrange my schedule. Try and have it so I was never in the same room with her. So I went to the front office. I was arguing with the receptionist when Bella turned up again. I was so close to murder I don't know how I resisted…" He said, the disgust in his tone was palpable. "That was when I realised that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. I mean, yes, I could change my timetable and take every precaution possible, but I knew that I would eventually run into her again, and when I did the consequences would be fatal. I was left with only one option. I had to leave." No one spoke for a minute; everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was Esme who broke the silence. "Where did you go?" She asked him. "Up to Tanya's place" he answered, "I thought the fresh air might do me good." He grinned. Esme spoke again. "I am of course so, so glad that you returned to us, but I don't understand why. You are just going to put yourself under constant pressure and pain, why return when you could avoid all that." Edward considered her question for a minute. "This is my home, and I wasn't going to let what I am take me away from the place where I am happiest" he answered with a grin. Alice got up from the couch fluidly and hugged him around the waist. "It's good to have you back, Ed. I wonder why you can't hear her mind." She said to him, the happiness in her tone was evident. Edward said something back to her, but I didn't hear it. I was wondering what I would have done, if I had smelt blood that had been better than anything I had ever smelt before. The answer was obvious, I would have killed her. It seemed the rational thing to do. If it were a choice between the girl's life and terrible discomfort and pain for me then I would kill the girl and save myself the trouble. I mean just the one human wasn't such a huge loss; I mean compared to regular vampires it was bloody good. Edward was being an idiot to do this to himself. I hadn't noticed that no one was talking anymore, I looked at Edward to see what happened, and he was glaring at me, his eyes were slits. "Don't. You. Dare." He exploded. "How can you even think like that Rosalie? You would honestly kill the girl to save yourself the discomfort of having to be around her." Esme gasped and turned to me. "Rosalie, you honestly don't think that do you." She said shocked. I didn't answer, but someone else did. "Yes she does." Edward said, he had managed to stop shouting but he was still seething. "Rosalie don't ever even think that again. I honestly thought better of you." _

**END OF FLASH BACK **

We reached the car park in record time; apparently Edward wanted to start his torture early. There had been heavy snowfall overnight, and it crunched annoyingly underfoot as we all stepped out of the car. Jasper and Emmett immediately started hurling snowballs at each other. Alice walked to Edward's side her eyes were unfocused again. We all waited until she was back in the present. "Well," she started "I'm 98% sure that you're not going to kill her." She finished with a smile. Edward grimaced, 98% would not be enough for him, it was either 100% of nothing. "Are you sure you're OK to do this?" it was Jasper who spoke this time, his hair and clothes were already saturated with snow. Edward took a deep breath," I've got this." He said with a small grin. "I'll see you at lunch."

"So how are you feeling?" Alice probed as Edward took his usual seat at our lunch table. "I'm feeling OK. There have been some pretty strong traces of her scent about and I think I've got a handle on myself so…" he said, trying and failing to hide the worry in his voice. "Edward you don't have to do this." Alice continued. "There's no point taking chances. You should ditch Biology. Don't take the risk." Edward eyes narrowed. "Have you seen something? Am I going to fail?" He said the panic was rising in his voice. "No, no." Said Alice soothingly, "It's the same as before. I'm 98% sure you won't kill her." Edward considered that for a moment, "Well if you're still that sure, then I'm going to Biology." And with that he stood up and breezed out of the cafeteria.

**Hope you liked it, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or I will be forced to kill you, MUHAHAHAHAHA. **


	5. Unplanned Rescue

**Yayy enjoy everyone**

**Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine so n****o one can sue me today ****yay. **

As the bell finally went, Emmett grabbed my hand and we started towards the Volvo. Edward was standing outside the car, leaning on the boot. To a human his face would have appeared expressionless, but to those with better eyesight you could see his expression was triumphant, so he had managed not to kill Bella Swan. Emmett and I reached the car at the same time as Alice and Jasper. "So" Alice said eagerly "what happened, did you get through the whole class?" Edward grinned and smiled at her, "Yep he said, whole thing. There was just one thing at the end." He paused frowning. "She flipped her hair and sent a wall of her scent towards me, but I stopped breathing again and just got out of there as fast as I could." Alice laughed a sound like tinkling bells. "I knew you could do this Edward." She said and stepped into the car. Jasper patted him on the back and Emmett punched him lightly on the shoulder and then they both followed Alice into the Volvo. Edward then looked at me. I managed to smile even though I was sure that he would know that it was forced. True I was proud of him, but I still thought that he was causing unnecessary hassle for himself. I stepped into the car also, expecting Edward to follow, but he didn't. He continued to stand outside the car. What the hell was he waiting for? I swivelled round in my chair to look out the rear wind screen, a few humans walked past and then Bella Swan, as soon as she passed Edward stepped into the car. I felt my eyebrows knitting, why the hell was he waiting for her? I was about to ask him, when I realised that if was planning on telling me the answer to that question, he would have done so when he heard me say it in my mind. Forget it, I told myself. Edward had always been slightly strange, and if I was honest I didn't really care. By the time we were home I had stopped caring about Edwards's strange behaviour towards Bella Swan and was more concerned about what to do with myself tonight. Another annoyance that I was forced to deal with was the fact that I had unlimited time on my hands and I never had that much to do. "So" said Jasper "what's everyone up to tonight?"

"Well, Carlisle and I are going hunting tonight. Just to be on the safe side" Edward answered. Jasper nodded. "Mind if I come along?" he asked. "No go ahead." Edward replied, "You coming to Emmett?"

"Nah" Emmett answered "I've got plans tonight." That was odd, Emmett rarely turned down a hunting trip. "Well were off. We've got to pick Carlisle up from the hospital." Said Edward gliding out the door "come on Jazz" he called back. Jasper gave Alice a peck on the cheek and followed Edward. Alice drifted over to the laptop; doubtless she would be working on another design project, Alice was forever designing new clothes. Emmett grabbed my hand and towed me to our room, shutting the door behind him. "So what are you doing tonight? You never turn down hunting trips." I asked him. He seemed to survey me for a minute before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know what we haven't done in a while" he whispered in my name making my spine shiver. "By a while do you mean, two days." I said with a smile. "Well" he continued, "it's a long time for me." He pressed his lips to mine; it looked like I would have something to do tonight after all.

The snow had frozen into ice overnight and when Emmett and I emerged in the morning we found Alice, Jasper and Edward all waiting by the car. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and he held my hand tightly. The ride to school was fairly uneventful, but then again what could happen. Edward parked in our usual space. He seemed distracted as he had yesterday; his eyes were following the path of Bella Swan's truck as she parked it and stepped out. I was about to slap him in the back of the head and tell him he was being pathetic, but I was distracted by a small cry behind me. Alice was hunched over and her eyes were blank and unfocused. "No, no, no" she cried. Edward turned to face her seeing the vision in her mind. He watched for about a second before he gasped in horror and his face managed to become whiter that usual. He spun around with unnatural speed. He swore under his breath. I followed his gaze, to see Tyler Crowley's truck spinning across the ice, straight towards Bella Swan. Then Edward was gone. He had moved faster than I was sure was possible, even for a vampire. Then the van crashed. It should have hit the girl, and then it should have hit her truck. It did neither. What the hell had Edward done!? The girl would have seen him move to get her, she would have noticed the speed at which he moved, and she would have seen it all. I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM. Now the pandemonium started. The humans all started screaming, a few teachers and couple of students all had started pushing on the van trying to shift it out of the way. It took them a good five minutes to move it, and by that time an ambulance had arrived. The EMT's jumped forward trying to examine the Bella girl and my brother who was crouched next to her. The girl was strapped to a stretcher; she flushed scarlet when they put a neck brace on her. Edward was talking to one of EMT's and then he climbed into the front of an ambulance, and the girl was put in the back, then the ambulance flew off in the direction of the hospital. My anger had me frozen in place, and my siblings knew better than to try and snap me out of it. Oh, when he got back to the house tonight, I thought pushing my teeth so hard together I was sure they might snap. Let's just say he'll be glad he has a doctor at hand after I was finished with him.

**Hope you like, please, please, please REVIEW if you don't my creative spirit may die, nah it won't just REVIEW anyway. Pretty please. **


	6. Life or death

**Ok, I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in like 5 days, sorry, sorry, sorry. Anyways heres chapter 6 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters (sigh, Edward) but i can still dream. **

I was hoping that some of my anger may have dissolved during the course of the day, it didn't. I was still raging. Edward returned to school just after the lunch bell had gone, he had probably realised that if he had come anywhere near our lunch table, I would have had to rip his head off, and that might have caused a few problems for him. What made this entire situation worse was the fact that I wasn't going to be able to truly convey my opinion on his actions this morning without being at home, where we wouldn't expose ourselves. There seemed to be only one option. The girl had to die, she was too much trouble. I thought of the rest of my family, wondering if any of them would agree with me. Carlisle was a definite no. He valued life too much. And if Carlisle was out then Esme would be too. Alice, well she was a bit of a blind spot, I had no clue what she would say. Jasper, now he would be on my side, I was sure. Emmett too, I knew I could convince Emmett to see sense. So of course with all this in mind, the day dragged on and on. I honestly thought about murdering my English teacher just to escape the lesson. By the time the final bell had rung I was still seeing red so I stormed over to the car, waiting. My glare was so severe that it sent several human males who looked my way scurrying in the other direction, pathetic children. They had no idea the monsters that surround them everyday. Emmett, Alice and Jasper had gathered around me without my noticing. There was only one left. As soon as Edward came into my view, I started to mentally screech at him, knowing he would hear. "Lunatic, moron, selfish jackass, idiot." I screamed over and over in my head. We drove home in a physical silence, but mentally I was still screaming at him. When we returned to the house all the cars were there, good everyone was in. We all went straight to the dining room. It was only ever put there as a prop for when we had non-vampire company, with was next to never. Carlisle and Esme were already seated, Carlisle at the head of the table and Esme at his side. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I all took the places we knew to be ours. Edward was the first to speak "I'm so sorry for putting you all at risk. I take full responsibility for my actions." The remorse in his tone was coupled with something else that I couldn't put my finger on, relief, possibly? "Full responsibility, what the hell do mean by that? Are you going to fix it?" I hissed at him. "Not in the way you mean." He replied, catching very quickly on to my kill her and be done with it, train of thought. He continued "I'm willing to leave if that makes things better."

"No" Esme cried, "no Edward. You can't leave us again."

"Well, she's right actually" said Emmett, speaking for the first time. "If you bolt now then the girls bound to get suspicious, along with everyone else. Plus now we really do need a mind reader, we have to know what the humans are thinking, now more that ever."

"Alice will catch anything major." He disagreed.

"No Emmett's right Edward." Carlisle said evenly. "The girl is more likely to talk if you suddenly disappear."

"She won't say anything." Edward murmured. I nearly exploded. How could he say that? He can't see into her mind he admitted that himself. He had no way to tell if she was going to blab everything to the next person she sees, he had no way to tell for sure if we could trust this girl, and there he was putting the family secret in the hands of a human who he barely knew. I was about to open my mouth and scream at him, but he cut me off.

"Alice back me up here." He pleaded. Alice stared at the ground. She had bad news for him. "Edward, I'm sorry, but I can't see that future. Until Rose and Jasper change their minds on dealing with the girl, I won't be able to tell you if she will talk or not." Her tone was apologetic. So Jasper was on my side, but not Emmett. I knew who I really needed to back up my opinion and that was Carlisle. Nothing would be done without Carlisle's support. I smashed my fist down on the table." We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you MUST see that. Even if we all decided to disappear, it isn't safe to leave the story behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind- you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be careful, more so than anyone else." I stopped my argument to breathe, but before I could continue, Edward interrupted me. "We've left rumours behind before."  
"Yes, we've left rumours and suspicions, Edward, but not eyewitnesses and evidence." I said, knowing that his argument was crumbling beneath him. "Evidence." He scoffed. Jasper was nodding his eyes hard.  
"Rose –"Carlisle began.  
"No let me finish." I insisted. "Look there needn't be any big production. The girl hit her head today right, so maybe the injury is worse then it looks. I mean every human goes to sleep with a chance of not waking up. So I go into her house while the girl sleeps, do the job and be back in a matter of minutes. I would leave no evidence behind me."  
"Yes" Edward snarled. "We all know what a proficient assassin you are Rose."  
I hissed at him, my fury was still very close to the surface, in fact I wasn't sure why I hadn't tried to take his head off yet, he deserved it.  
"Rosalie" said Carlisle quietly. "I have let you kill only once before, and I did that because those men in Rochester had wronged you greatly, and they deserved what they got. But the Bella girl she's innocent. And we do not kill the innocent."  
"But Carlisle, she could expose us." I yelled  
He held up a hand to silence me, "Edward says she won't, and she won't." I opened my mouth to continue to argue my case, but Carlisle fixed me with a stern look that was mingled with disappointment and I found my words deserting me. Carlisle turned away from me, facing Jasper, "you are to do nothing either, Jasper." Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again, and glared at the floor. "Ok." Carlisle said, getting up from his chair "the issue has been discussed, and we are not to harm Bella." I knew this would be his final word on the subject, now Carlisle had chosen a side, no one would dispute him. I stood up swiftly, glared at Edward, and bolted out the back door at top speed, cursing under my breath. He was risking our existence and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Ok hope you liked, and a super big thank you to all those people who are adding me to their favs list, lets get some reviews in there two, if you can, pls. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Hehehehehe oxo. **


	7. Decision

**Hey everyone sorry for any mistakes i am trying to get this posted before i have to go out in like two mins. Enjoy**.

I had been running in the forest for hours, I wasn't going anywhere in particular; I was just trying to take out my anger by taking out the trees rather than Esme's furniture. The sky had turned dark over my head so I took my mobile out of my pocket flicking it open, finding the time, 3:43. I'd better go back, Emmett was probably wondering where I was. My anger still wasn't under control, but I had been using the hours I had been flying round the forest to think. The girl was safe for now, but if she showed any signs of giving us away, just one word and I would kill her. Anyway, we would only have to deal with her until we finished high school, and that was only a couple of years. I groaned in the darkness, things had been simpler a few weeks ago. I was on my way back to the house when my phone went off; I felt it vibrating in my pocket of my jeans. I flicked it open, "Hello" I said the acid in my voice still hadn't faded from before, but I found myself not bothering to control it.

"Uh, hey babe" Emmett said, his voice was strangely hesitant. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…. OK, Emmett. I have been better. What's wrong?" Something had to be up Emmett was always careful to leave me alone when I was in a rage, I always calmed down faster when I was left to me own devices. He spoke again "well…..Alice….she had a vision…and……."

Now I was worried, "spit it out Emmett what the hell has she seen?" Was someone dead, or hurt, was I in trouble, was it the Bella girl, what has she done? "Emmett" I screeched "Tell me, WHAT HAS SHE SEEN?"

"Rose, you're gonna have to come home. I think Edward is going to have to explain this one to you." I was surprised to hear something that sounded almost like a laugh in his voice. My confusion deepened. "See you in a minute babe." He said shutting the phone off on me. I picked up my pace, running back to the house. When I got inside I found Esme and Alice sitting on the couch, her eyes were far away. Edward was pacing up and down murmuring under his breath, "there has to be another option" he was saying over and over. Emmett was in my armchair, as I had suspected when he talked to me, he seemed to be finding something funny. "What's going on?" My voice was wary. "Where's Carlisle?" Esme answered me. "Carlisle was called into the hospital, Dr. Snow is unwell." I waited for the rest of her answer, but she said nothing more. Why was no one telling me what was going on? Was it that bad? Alice broke out of her trance, "it's becoming clearer, and clearer. She will become one of us." I had a very good idea of who that "she" might be. "Bella Swan, she's becoming… what? How? Does Edward bite her? Or is it one of us?" I was yelling again, my confusion was making me angrier; I hated to be kept in the dark. "Rose" Alice spoke now, "it's not an accident. Bella becomes my best friend, and Edward, well…. Um he falls in love with her." She stopped there waiting for the explosion that I knew would eventually come from me, but to everyone's surprise, most of all mine, I was laughing. In fact I was practically in hysterics. I saw Edward exchange a glance with Alice, wondering when I was going to snap out of it and try to murder him. I bent double, still shaking with laughter. "What on earth is so funny?" Edward's voice was cautious. "You" I chocked out. "That is so you, falling for a human, and that human at any rate." I was nearly chocking on my own laughter. "Rose this is NOT funny." Edward growled at me.

"So is it definite that the girl will become one of us." Esme asked Alice.

"Well, right now I'm getting two options. Edward's either going to kill her, or he will change her." That sobered me up.

"There's still a chance that the girl may die?" I asked.

"Why, Rosalie, way are you so eager for her to die?" Edward asked me.

"Because she's a risk." I snapped at him.

Edward turned away from me and stared out of the glass wall, seeing nothing. Then he sprung out the front door. "Where's he headed?" Emmett said, looking at Alice. She slipped into the future for a second and was back before a human would have had time to blink. "Nothing" she answered "he's just running, he'll be back for school. Umm, Rosalie."

"What?"

"I have seen that Bella, well, you aren't really going to get on with her. I see her becoming scared of you" said Alice tentatively.

"Well, she should be. She's ruining our peaceful existence, and I have no reason to like her." I spoke quickly, hoping that they wouldn't catch the slight hesitance in my voice. I knew it would be there, it always was when I was lying. Yes, the girl was a risk and I hated her for that, but there was more, I was jealous. She was human, and by the sound of Alice's visions, she was going to give all that she had to be with a vampire. She was going to waste what she had, and I couldn't like her, not when she had everything I wanted, and she was going to give it up, even thinking about it was making my, well not blood, boil. I tried to keep the emotions that I was currently feeling under control, but I was sure my face was betraying me. "Rose, hun, are you OK?" asked Emmett, getting up from his seat and taking my hand, "is there something else you wanted to…." I cut him off before he could finish. " No, there's nothing." I said and then I wrenched my hand from his and glided of to my room so I could think in peace.

We all returned to school as usual, there was no reason for us not to. Edward wouldn't stay away from Bella, and according to Alice there was no point trying to force them apart. To my surprise, Edward didn't seem to be talking to the girl at all. It had been weeks since he had said one word to her. I supposed that he was trying to stay away from her, change the future. He wouldn't succeed. I could she his resolve wavering and dying, everyday he became weaker. It was ridiculous, she was a human, she had nothing to hold him, and yet he was practically breaking down over the fact that he had forbidden himself to talk to her. It was about two weeks into his self decreed seclusion from her that he stared to disappear in the evenings. He came home for the afternoon and at about 12.00am he would disappear, and then return at about 7.00am. I asked Alice where he was going, but she had told me it was up to him whether he wanted to tell me or not. I ground my teeth at this, but decided to give up on finding out where he disappeared to because I figured it would have something to do with Bella Swan, and thinking of her just made me angry. It was in a gym class when I finally heard Edward's will break into dust, we were having a lecture on the proper rules of Basketball and I only really needed to be there in body, so I had been listening to everything around me within about a mile radius; it was no trouble for my ears. I had been listening to Alice in her history class muttering her favourite song so fast that the humans wouldn't be able to hear, but I was getting it clearly. Jasper and Emmett were in calculus and Edward was in Biology, the class he sat next to the Bella girl in. He had been silent for around half an hour, and then I heard the word "Bella." I knew he would break, I knew it.

**Hope you liked, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! **


	8. Shopping Trips

**Hey, hey, hey I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading Rosalie's Twilight, all you people rock.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I could have possibly written Twilight, I am insanely flattered, but sorry not mine.**

Edward's behaviour was becoming weirder and weirder. He never stayed in the house at nights anymore, he always was the first to school and he had started to play his piano again. He hadn't touched the thing in about a year, and then he just sat down and started to play as if he did it all the time. Despite all of these changes I was trying very hard not to think of Edward or Bella, I knew that when I did, I would once again go over my true reasons for disliking the girl, and I was sure if Edward knew I was jealous of her I would never hear the end of it. Emmett seamed to sense the extra care I was taking when I was around Edward, but he never asked about it. I was glad of that. Sometimes I forgot how lucky I was to have Emmett. Anyway Edward wasn't going to be a problem this weekend because he and Emmett were going away for a hunting trip to some little are up to Rainer, The Goat Rocks Wilderness or something, I didn't really care. The only thing that was bothering me was that I had a weekend to fill, and no Emmett. I groaned, I wouldn't even have a chance to spend Friday with him because I had to be at school. Friday was usually my favourite day of the school week; it meant that I would have two days away from this hell hole of a high school. My morning classes were dull as usual; I had learnt it all before. Lunch seemed to come round faster then on a regular day, I supposed it was because I wasn't looking forward to a weekend sans Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I all sat down on our regular table, but Edward had changed his seating arrangement. He was currently occupying a table that was usually empty, waiting for Bella. I sneered internally when I said her name, not that I tried to, she just annoyed me. Bella came in through the door, and immediately she threw a glance at our table, looking for my brother. Her face fell when she realised he wasn't there, and she didn't bother scanning the rest of the cafeteria. I supposed that I had been watching Edward too much to notice that Bella, groan, seemed to be getting attached to him. My gaze flicked to Edward again, his eyes were tracing Bella Swan's progress around the cafeteria. "Idiot" I thought. He murmured something in my direction, but it was too low for even me to hear. Emmett was watching me; he had clearly picked up the direction of my thought. "Rose" he said to me gently "Bella will be family one day, you can't hate her forever." I glared at him.

"You can't be happy about this" I hissed at him.

"No I'm not really thrilled, but this is Edward's decision. He wants to spend his time resisting intense temptation, then let him. "He shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to him." He finished.

"That's not the problem though. If he doesn't kill her, then he's going to change her." I fumed.

"Yes and your point is?" Emmett asked curiously. I couldn't answer that question without divulging the fact that I was insanely jealous that the girl had everything I wanted and she would throw it all away to become one of us, a monster. Emmett was still waiting for an answer. "I don't want her as a sister." I hissed, trying to sound convincing.

"Rose, that's not fair. She seems nice enough" he said fairly.

"Drop it Emmett." I snarled, and he did so.

I blew Emmett a kiss as he ran into the forest behind Edward. He had forgiven me for my outburst this afternoon, and I was thankful that I wouldn't leave him on a bad note. I walked back into the living room and flung myself on the couch. I was alone for all of four and a half seconds, before Alice bounded down from upstairs. "Rose" she sung. I lifted my head from the couch to look at her. "What?" I said grumpily, already annoyed that I had to be away from Emmett. "Do you want to go on shopping trip?" She asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Not really." I my voice was very flat.

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple………" I cut her off.

"Will you stop saying please if I come?" I said exasperatedly.

"Yes." She answered, still bouncing. I heaved myself off the couch. "Fine" I grumbled.

"Yay" she yelled. "Come on lets go." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door. I was going to have a long day ahead of me. As it turned out I had a very long weekend ahead of me. When Alice had said shopping trip, I assumed Seattle or Olympia maybe, but that wasn't what I got. Alice had foreseen that the weather on London was going to be overcast over the entire weekend, so I was dragged to Oxford Street. I mean admittedly the shops were pretty good, and the hotel we stayed at was unbelievable, but I was really not in the mood for Alice and her excessive amounts of enthusiasm, so I spent most of our weekend trip being bad tempered. On the plane journey home, Alice finally seemed to pick up on my mood. "What's up Rose? You've been totally bad tempered all weekend. You usually like to shop as much as I do" She complained. "I'm just missing Emmett." I answered.

"Well, he'll be home when we get back….." She trailed off. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were far away. I shook her shoulder and she returned to the present. "Anything major?" I enquired. She shook her head. "It's going to be sunny on Monday and Tuesday. We're going to have to ditch." This brightened my mood significantly, two more days away from those mindless humans. The rest of our journey passed relatively quickly, and we were home before 9.00 pm. It was once I was home and I had run into Emmett's arms, when I realised how weird it was for him and Edward to be home already. I mean it was Sunday evening and they usually would return from hunting until the early hours of Monday morning. When we were in our room later that evening, I asked him about it "How come you were home so early from your hunting trip?" He suddenly looked quite annoyed. "It was Edward. He was pretty having a panic attack through the entire thing." He grumbled. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to explain. He finally caught on. "Oh right. He was missing Bella." Ahh Bella again, that girl was really starting to screw with Edward's head. I started to wonder what Edward really saw in that girl, but then Emmett started to run his hand up my back, reaching for the clasp on my bra, and I didn't really care about Edward anymore. In fact I stopped caring about anything apart from Emmett for the rest of the evening.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you liked it, and if you wouldn't mind...... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please (U are getting puppy dog eyes here) oxo**


	9. Annoyed

**Yayy, chapter 9 is here. Thank you so, so, so much for reading my story, trust me when ever i get an e-mail from fan-fiction with a review, or a favorite story alert I'm like "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" So thank you all my readers, thank yo, thank you, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, TWILIGHT STILL ISN'T MINE (SOB SOB SOB) **

As Alice had promised, when Emmett and I emerged from our room in the morning, bright sunlight was streaming through the windows. I remembered vaguely that when I was human I used to enjoy sunny days, but now I hated them, it just meant that I had to stay inside and hide from the world. I walked past a window and then watched the sunlight on my skin, transforming it from bone white to some kind of crystal surface that reflected the light in a thousand different colours. It would have been beautiful if I hadn't hated it so much. It was something else that marked us as different, freaks. I sighed. I often wished that I'd never become a vampire, in fact I spent the majority of my time wishing that Carlisle had just lets me die, but then again, if he had let me bleed to death then I would never have met Emmett, and that kind of made the whole vampire thing bearable. It was about 8.00am when Emmett and I got down stairs. Everyone was in the living room. "So any plans today?" Emmett asked as he walked in the room, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. A chorus of "no" came from around the room. Emmett and I sat on the couch next to Edward, who abruptly jumped up and started to walk out the door. "Hey" I yelled at him, "where the hell are you going?" Confusion colouring my voice, I was sure that around two seconds ago everyone had just stated they were without plans. Edward shrugged him shoulders "I'm going to school."  
"If you haven't noticed genius, it's actually sunny today." The sarcasm in my voice was tangible. "Yes Rosalie" he said mockingly "I do happen to realise that it's sunny." He was being so annoying, "Why the hell are you going to school then?" I yelled. He didn't seem to feel the need to answer; he just shot me a scathing look and departed. "WHAT THE HELL." I yelled getting up to go after him and tear a couple of chunks out of him. Before I could get very far Carlisle's hand clamped down on my shoulder and held me in place. "He's gone to watch Bella" Carlisle was speaking very slowly and soothingly. Of course I had already realised this fact, I just wanted an excuse to get angry at Edward, he had been annoying the crap out of me lately. I twisted out of Carlisle's grip and glided over to the couch, taking my place next to Emmett, and scowling at the room in general. Emmett kissed my cheek lightly saying "leave Edward and Bella to themselves Rose." I opened my mouth to argue, but I decided against it, I knew it would do me no good. "Let's go and hunt." He said still whispering to me. I smiled at him; he always knew how to make me feel better. I loved to hunt. Despite the fact that it made me feel more like a vampire than ever when I hunted, I always felt better for it, I supposed it was the fact that we only hunted animals not humans. It made me feel less of a monster. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out the door, running into the forest. We kept pace with each other easily. "Where do you want to go?" He asked me, his voice was slightly higher that usual thanks to the excitement of running. "I don't care." I answered surprising myself when my voice came out just as excited as his. It was true what I said, I didn't care where I was going or what I was doing as long as I had Emmett by my side. He was mine and I would never let him leave me, but he wouldn't, I knew that.

Edward stayed at school all day, returning in the evening and then departing at about midnight as usual. It had been a long time since I had wondered where Edward was going in the evenings, I had figured it out. He was going to watch Bella; all he ever did nowadays was look after the Bella girl. On Tuesday morning he left for school again, despite the sunshine, but there was something odd about Tuesday, because unlike any other day, he didn't come home. This fact bothered me little; I just figured that he had found a new way to stalk Bella Swan during the day. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Everyone had gathered in the living room again that evening. Esme was fretting over Edward's sudden disappearance, despite Alice's assurances that he was going to come home this evening. I wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation going on around me, I was fairly sure that Jasper was keeping me in this kind of calm, unfocused state, it hadn't taken much to set me of lately and with Edward acting like a jerk again this evening…… It was probably best that someone was going to keep my emotions in check, because I wasn't going to. I was still fairly out of it when I became aware that someone was shouting behind me. Suddenly all those calm, unfocused thoughts that had been occupying my mind were gone, and I became alert again. Alice was in the future again, but there was something wrong. Her eyes, out of focus due to searching the future, were wide with fear. "Alice, ALICE." Jasper was yelling. "Alice what's wrong?" Alice didn't answer. She seemed to be beyond words. "Alice, please answer me." Jasper pleaded with her. Alice said nothing. She continued to sit in silence, her eyes wide. The look of fear on her face was one we knew well. Something bad was happening, or it was about to. Alice's whole body shook and she broke out of her trance. "Phone" she screeched, "GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW." Emmett threw the phone to her, and Alice dialled a number so fast her fingers blurred. "Oh, oh, oh" she groaned, "he's not answering." Her sentence turned into a snarl at the end. "Alice" Carlisle yelled his eyes were wide with fear "what's happening? Who's in trouble? Is it Edward?" Alice shook her head, her expression matched Carlisle's. "It's Bella." She said in a small voice. Then my interest evaporated, I cared not what happened to the girl. The conversation started behind me again. I could vaguely hear Esme asking what had happened, but I couldn't be asked to listen. Everything was about Bella now; whenever anyone spoke it was about Edward and Bella. She had walked into our world and proceeded to take it over, I gritted my teeth, and the sooner Edward killed her, the better.

It was about 8.30 when Edward finally walked through the door. Alice was the first to meet him, "was Bella OK?" she asked him the worry in her voice was clear, this confused me, Alice didn't even know Bella. Edward nodded, and Alice all but fell to the ground in relief. Esme quickly hugged Edward muttering something about scaring her half to death, and Emmett punched him lightly on the shoulder. Edward seemed to be in a weird mood. He was happy that much I could see, but there was something else, something that I couldn't see, but I knew there was a change in him. Despite myself I began to wonder what had happened to Bella. People started to wander out of the room, till there was only Edward and I left. "So, what did the amazing Bella do tonight?" My voice dripping with sarcasm. He was suddenly livid. "Do you want to know Rose, really?" He was speaking through his teeth, and he was glaring so hard I was surprised that it didn't cut straight through me. "She was nearly given the same treatment as you were before you were killed. Perhaps you remember." I was suddenly caught up in a whirl of memories. I could see Royce King and the rest of the scum that attacked me right before my eyes. Shock hit me like a slap in the face. That had almost happened to Bella. I felt kind of numb. I did hate the girl, but no one should have to face that, no one. "Edward" I chocked, "I'm so sorry … I didn't mean…." I couldn't seem to finish my sentence. "Save it Rose." His tone was cutting. "You'll just be lying." And with that he strode out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed i'll try and post my next chapter as soon as possible, but while your here ......... could you do me one small favor............. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please, please, please. oxox. **


	10. Memory

**Yayy, i got 10 chapters posted. This is the longest chapter i've ever posted, i hope it's not crap. BTW thank you to all my readers, LOVE U ALL.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE STILL NOT MINE GOD DANM IT.**

I had been trying to talk to Edward all night, but whenever I got anywhere near him he glared at me and then disappeared. The 23rd time he did this I finally snapped, ran from the house and proceed to punch a hole straight through the trunk of a spruce. Then I slammed into the tree knocking it over for good measure. My anger was so close to the surface I was sure If I went home I would end up trashing the house, so I spent the rest of that evening punching and kicking that tree till all I had was a huge pile of splinter filled pulp at my feet. It didn't help, I was still seething. Edward was acting like an obnoxious twat when all I had tried to do was apologise. Plus he would know that I wasn't lying because he would see it in my mind, what was his problem? Yes it was true I had been acting badly towards him over the last couple of weeks, or months, and yes I had made no secret of my distaste for Bella Swan, but that wasn't what I was apologising for. I was trying to say sorry for ignoring everyone when Bella was in trouble, I shouldn't have done that, and I knew it. I sat down net to the pile of wood chips I had created and sighed to myself; at least she had been saved. I had been left with the vile dogs that had attacked me, but then again I had got my revenge ……………..

**FLASHBACK**

_**THEY WERE GOING TO PAY**__; I would make sure of that. Carlisle didn't like to have any humans murdered without reason, in fact he didn't even like to kill humans who deserved to die, but he had agreed with me that they weren't human enough to be given the gift of life. They were the lowest of the low, filth, scum. They were my murders and I almost married one of them. I shuddered at the thought. I had once dreamt of Royce King, I had once wished that he would hold me close and be the man that I saw when I woke in the morning. I had once wished that he would be the father of my children. Now when I thought of Royce King all which came into my mind was a vision of him dying, shrieking in agony as I had. I smiled. He did not have long to live, none of them did, the five men who had raped and murdered me, they would soon be in hell where they belonged. _

_I was crouched behind a low brick wall; target number one was waiting in the bar down the road. I held my position till he emerged, drunk as a pig. John. His was the only name I knew of the five men who had attacked me, with one other exception, but I was laving him till last. I wanted him to know I was coming. John started down the road, he could barely stand. I glided out from my hiding place and walked over him with deliberate slow pace. I saw his eyes freeze in place when he saw me. His heart rate speed up and his eyes grew wide and wider as he recognised me. I carried on walking slowly towards him, relishing every moment of his fear. He turned around and tried to run, but he took about two steps before I had caught up with him. I gripped his shoulder, crushing it with just a twitch of my fingers. He screamed, his fingers grabbing my wrist trying to snap it. Of course he didn't know I was more than human now, he couldn't hurt me anymore. My hand moved from his shoulder to the arm that he was trying to snap my wrist with and I crunched through his forearm with the slightest touch, he let out a new shriek of agony. I spoke to him in low, deadly voice, "you know who I am don't you." He managed to nod. "Are you sorry?" I asked. "Yes. YES, I am sorry, so sorry." He gasped, his speech was slurred due to the pain he was in. "Do you to know something?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, his eyes just grew wider. I bent even closer to his ear. "It's too late." I whispered, and with that I grabbed his arms and dragged him into a near by alley, this would not be the last time he screamed tonight. _

_Edward threw a paper down in front of me. "Well you've made the news Rose." He said his tone disapproving. On the front page of the paper a headline proclaimed "Midnight Murder, no business man is safe." There was a fairly long article that had been written about my murders deaths, but the start of article was most interesting to me, "Over the past week four of the most well known and highly respected business men of our day, have all been killed in the dead of night. John Sparks was the first to be taken on Monday the first of May, he was followed by Paul Smith on Wednesday the third, James Vanders on Thursday the forth and finally Michel Fair on Saturday the sixth. All of these men's bodies were found with multiple broken bones and fractures that appear to have occurred before the time of death. Another similarity that links all these men together is that none of their blood was spilt when they were murdered. Police are completely baffled; they have yet to find a motive for these murders, of any evidence of any kind…." The rest of the article was all speculation about motives for the murders, but they didn't get close. "Well, they'll have one more murder to report in the morning won't they?" I said smiling. I removed my gaze from the paper and looked up at Edward, he seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but he shook his head and stayed silent. I had only know Edward for a short period of time, yet I had a feeling that we would not get on as well as some others, but he was my new brother and I would make the effort. My redirected my thoughts to Royce King. This was his last day on earth, I grinned. I only had to wait till 10 pm and then I would finally have got my revenge on him, I was going to make him suffer. I giggled at the thought. In seven hours he would be dead. There was some part of me that knew I shouldn't enjoy murdering these people so much, but I had no way to stop myself. Until Royce was dead I would never be able to think clearly. If I left him alive I would spend my whole life wallowing in misery because I didn't kill him when I had the chance and I refused to waste my new life like that. Anyway this life provided enough to be miserable about as it was, because in truth I had been turned into a monster, a demon even, but it was still a second chance, and I was determined to use it well._

_I was running flat out. Now that I had followed Royce's scent, I knew where he was, but I wasn't quite ready to meet him. I ran down the deserted high street. No one ever came out much after dark here. My destination was the bridal wear shop at the end of the street. I knew that this would be a little childish, but I wanted him to remember that he killed his wife. I punched through the glass, if I had been human it would have cut my hand to ribbons, but my new marble skin had no trouble with it. I barely even felt the glass. I stepped into the shop. This was that place my dress had been ordered from. Of course it was better and more luxurious than anything they had advertised at the moment, but I would make do with second best. I grabbed a dress similar to mine in design and quickly stripped off and threw the dress on. I looked in the mirror, I felt like I could cry. I looked so beautiful. The white dress looked so perfect on me. I had didn't believe that there was anything on this earth that could make me look better than I did, but I had found it. I would have looked stunning on my wedding day. In that moment I saw red, Royce had taken that away from me. A growl ripped through my teeth I really started to run now, I sprinted through the hole I had made in the glass, and proceeded to follow Royce's scent to the bank. He would be in the vault. The volt was a windowless room that had walls thicker than a man's thigh and a door to match. I broke through the locks on the main entrance of the bank without even breaking my stride. The vault door was guarded by two armed guards, I snapped their necks before they had realised I was there. Then I moved to the door. I actually took a small amount of effort to bust the lock on it, I was surprised. I pushed the door open and there he was. It must have taken him about a second to recognise me, because that's when the screaming started. "You will wish you had never met me Royce." I whispered in a fierce voice. "You will wish you had never been born." _

I sighed to myself, my first few weeks as a vampire had all been focused around murder, and despite what anyone thought of me I didn't enjoy it. After I had killed Royce King I never took the life of another human again. I got to my feet, and ran back to the house. I had school later today and I needed to compose myself. As I dashed into the living room I found Edward and Jasper in some kind of argument. "I had to tell her sometime Jazz." Edward said in a sheepish voice. "Well why the hell didn't you wait until you knew her a bit better. I can't believe you've don this Edward, you've managed to put us at even more risk." Jasper yelled at him, his fists were balled up and he looked totally out of control. I'd never seen him like this. "Jasper," I said tentatively, "what's Edward done?" Jasper whirled round looking shocked to see me, apparently he had been in such a rage that he hadn't even noticed me come in. "Ahh, Rosalie," his voice had turned from furious to vindictive. "I wonder what your views on this subject will be." He paused to look at Edward, who had frozen in place. Clearly I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. Jasper seemed to feel that he had waited long enough. "Edward told Bella what we are." I froze for a fraction, and then I exploded. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FREAKING STUPID? YOU BARELY KNOW THE GIRL; SHE COULD TURN ON US IN A SECOND." I carried on ranting for about five seconds more, but then I realised that wasn't enough. I took three steps back and then lunged myself at Edward.

**CLIFFY, hope you liked, thank you again to all my readers, and you know what I want now don't you. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. oxox. **


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey,**

**I'm just chucking this in to say that my updates may be slightly further apart than before because I'm back to school again and now I'm going to have to use more of my time for GCSE prep (GROAN) I mean i'm taking them NEXT year, I MEAN DO I REALLY NEED TO START THIS CRAP NOW but anyhow I'm very sorry if you have to wait for updates but I swear to God you will get them. I will try to update every week, probably at the weekend, but if I can't I am soooooo sorry and please bare with me because I love all my readers and I hate to keep you waiting especially when i get all these awesome reviews saying how mush they like the story *highly guilty feeling person over here*. Sorry.**

**Lucy oxoxox**


	12. Discovery

**Hello my wonderful readers I AM SOOOOO SORRY that i haven't updated I have been really busy and I had like NO time so I am really, really sorry and i hope you enjoy chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: ME + TWILIGHT = STILL NOT MINE **

My leap was highly efficient, I managed to shove Edward a good four feet back and smash his head into the wall. Before he had time to even move an inch I sprung over to him and ripped his arm from its socket. He gasped and yelled at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, my ears were full of Jaspers words "He told Bella what we are." I would rip him to shreds. I flung the severed arm behind me making a grab for the other arm, but something constricted around me yanking me away from Edward. The constricting bands lifted me from up and started to carry me to the couch. It was then that I noticed what the bands were attached to, Emmett. I had been so consumed by my rage that I hadn't even noticed him come into the room. Now that I was able to see clearly again I saw who else was there. Jasper, Alice and Esme where all standing around Edward, he was sitting up now and his arm was back in place. Of course Jasper would have run for help where he realised that I had gone crazy and started to try and kill Edward. Esme was kneeling down next to Edward, she was talking to him, but I could still hear nothing but Jaspers words. It was too much; I cut straight across Esme screaming "HE TOLD HER, ESME. HE TOLD THAT RETCHED GIRL WHAT WE ARE. SHE KNOWS OUR DEEPEST SECRET AND HE BARELY KNOWS HER." There was a strange silence that preceded my words. I had been expecting uproar and universal agreement that Edward had been acting like a stupid son of a bitch, but that's not what I got. "What did you expect?" Alice said exasperatedly. "Edward loves the girl beyond belief, how can he have any sort of life with her if we have to keep this secret from her." Esme was nodding in agreement and to my intense surprise so was Emmett. Jasper looked angry still, but he seemed more resigned than before. I was gaping, how could they just accept this? It didn't make sense. "Rosalie" Esme said tentatively, fearing another outburst, "you have to be at school in half an hour, you better get changed." I looked down at my clothes. They were smeared with mud and cover in sawdust from my evening in the forest. Emmett who was still holding me in his iron grip looked down at me saying "come on babe." Then he ran me up the stairs into our room. Once we were safely inside he let me down. I sprang to the closet grabbing a fresh set of clothes, and then I made my way to the bathroom to shower. The warm water helped to calm me down and I stayed inside the shower for more time than strictly necessary. When I finally emerged I changed quickly and walked back into the bedroom endeavouring to find the hairdryer. Emmett was sitting on the bed. He looked like he was thinking about something very hard, this worried me. Emmett was a highly impulsive person, I don't think he has once had a thought that he didn't immediately verbalise. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. "Rose would you sit with me for a minute" he asked. I immediately complied. He looked so unsure, it was so unlike him. It occurred to me then that we were probably going to have a conversation that I wasn't going to like. He put his arm around my waist, but didn't look me in the eye. Was it really going to be that bad? "Rose" he began "you have to stop getting angry at Edward." I raised my eyebrows so high I was pretty sure that they had been lost to my hairline. "When Alice had that vision you must have realised that things were going to change. If Edward were to ever fall in love with Bella he couldn't keep this from her." He stared up at me as though he was expecting me to rebuff him, but I was lost for words. Where had all this tolerance come from? The last time I checked Emmett had been almost as reluctant as me to have Bella in our lives, at least I had seen it that way. He realised that the power of speech had deserted me, so he continued. "You must have seen how beneficial this has been to Edward, being with this girl. I mean lets face it, everyone knows I'm not the most observant person in the world, but even I can see that he's happier. Let Edward and Bella be." My mouth was gaping. I had to think for a minute to remember how to close it. "But…..the……danger" I managed to spit out. Emmett pulled me close, hugging me so my head was against his chest, his steel arms locked around me. "Rose, Bella is no danger. She won't reveal us. Anyway I would never let anything touch you. You will never be in danger." I felt so safe in Emmett's arms; I had no choice but to believe him.

As the week continued on I did as Emmett had asked, the open hostility towards Edward had vanished even though I made sure that in my mind, where Emmett couldn't watch me, Edward could read my true feelings. Friday had rolled around fairly quickly for which I was grateful. It was around six in the morning and I was spread out on the couch in the front room when Edward walked in through the back door. "Rose" he said to me, "your taking your car to school again today, me and Alice are leaving early." I mentally gritted my teeth; I had been taking my car to school everyday this week. He had been using the Volvo to pick up Bella. "Why are you leaving early?" the curiosity in my voice was false, I really didn't care that much anymore. "Oh" he said, he seemed reluctant to answer." Umm, I and Alice are going hunting." That was odd, why would he ditch to go hunting when he could do it at night, not that he was ever here at night anymore. "Well" he answered again hesitant "I am going to spend Saturday with Bella, and I want to have hunted as close to the time as possible." I nodded. Of _course _it would be to do with Bella. He waited for me to say something, to tell him that he was being selfish and stupid, but I said nothing. "Ok……….." he trailed off. He walked over to the piano and began to play Esme's favourite. He played fairly often now, whenever he was home. Seeing him like this brought me back to the words Emmett had spoken to me, "even I can see that he's happier." It was true. I remembered Edward hadn't touched that piano in months, and then along came Bella and he was playing again. He really did seem happier in himself. I sighed mentally, if he only knew the real reason why I despised the girl, the jealousy that ate away at me whenever I thought of her. Would he think twice about her if he could see things the way I could. Then I realised, the music had stropped. He was listening to me. I stood up furious. He was staring at me. "Rosalie I …." I cut him off. "Youweren'tlisteningtome?!" I hissed so quickly that it came out in a garbled mess. He seemed to understand what I had said because he held up his hands, a gesture of peace. "Rose, you know I can't stop hearing…" I cut through his speech again. "You will not tell anyone why I hate Bella. Keep your mouth shut of so help me God." I hissed so quietly it was barely a whisper. "Of course Rose" he said "it isn't my business to tell anyone what you think." He looked me in the eye, he wasn't lying to me. I gave him one stiff nod, and then I turned and breezed out of the room.

**Hope that you like now just a little thing that I hope won't take up too much of your time. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please oxox. **


	13. Visit

**Not the best chapter, but hey i didn't want to leave you with no chapter, so a sorry in advance. LOL. Enjoy, if u can. haha. **

**Disclaimer: Shit, still don't own Twilight.**

It was Sunday morning, and it was very early. I was in a generally bad mood but mainly because Emmett was forcing me to wait in the living room for Edward. Everyone, even Jasper, was curious to see what had happened. Since Edward left on Saturday morning to see Bella the entire family had become utterly restless. The tension in the room was ridiculous, I could practically touch it. When Edward decided that he was going to show Bella what he looked like in the sunlight, Alice had dived into the future and come back with two possible out comes. First she saw Bella and him together outside, talking; his skin was sparkling in the sunlight and she was holding his hand. The second future she saw was Edward and Bella in the same place, the sun was still shining, but Bella was in his arms, his face was at her neck and there was blood dripping down his chin. This future is what everyone was worried about, personally I didn't see the problem, but I had been silenced when I voiced that opinion. It was at about 4.00pm on Saturday afternoon when Alice had said "Edward didn't kill Bella." Despite the gasps of happiness and a woop from Emmett, the atmosphere didn't change one bit. They all were anxious to find out what had happened next. Alice was sat on the couch her knees drawn up to her chin, her eyes far away. She had remained almost solidly in the future since last night. Carlisle was pacing up and down the living room and Esme was sitting next to Alice, worry lines creasing her forehead. Emmett was holding me in place on our armchair and Jasper was standing in the kitchen doorway, his eyes on Alice. The clock hand turned again proclaiming it to be 3.00am, and Alice's head snapped up. "He's coming back." She said and then she stood up. From outside I could hear footfalls in the distance. They got closer and closer till in through the door came Edward. His hair was in disarray from running and the grin on his face was one that I had never seen there before. It was true happiness. Esme dashed across the room to hug her son. I knew what she would be thrilled to see him like this. She had been saying for years that Edward wasn't complete, he was missing something. Now he had found it……… Bella. I groaned, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE A HUMAN? I was still having a mental rant when something Edward said broke through my mental aggression. "I am bringing Bella back here later this morning. I want her to meet you all." My head snapped round. "You're going to bring her back here?" I said slowly. I was sure he could hear the strain in my voice that was keeping me from screaming at him again. "Yes Rose. She need to meet the family." I he waited for a response, but I said nothing, not out loud. In my head I told him "you can bring her back but I refuse to meet her." He fixed me with a glare but he didn't say anything else to me. Alice and Esme continued to bombard him with questions about his day until he finally managed to escape by saying" I promised Bella I would be there in the morning." As soon as he was gone Esme set about tidying the house and Alice wasn't far behind her. I jumped up from the armchair and strode out of the backdoor, making for the garage. I was going to do some work on my M3 and I wasn't going to stop until Bella had been and gone.

"Come on Rose. All you have to do is say hello. The girl is bound to be nervous enough as it is, no need to make her feel worse by refusing to go anywhere near her." Emmett had been reasoning with me for the past two hours. I was under my m3 looking at the exhaust, he was acting as my car jack. "Emmett" I said through clenched teeth "I don't want her here, and I refuse to meet her."

"But babe" he complained "I wanted to meet her even if you didn't."

"No ones stopping you." I snapped at him.

"I won't leave you." He replied simply. I didn't ask him to explain. It was always hard to be separated from Emmett, even if it was just shortly. I had done absolutely everything I could thing of to my car, and I had just started re-doing stuff now. I would not go anywhere near the girl. Emmett stopped protesting, he had clearly realised that I would not be swayed on this issue. I heard two sets of footsteps approaching the garage. First I thought that Edward had brought the Bella girl down to meet me, but then I really listened. The steps were too melodic for Bella. Alice and Jasper breezed in through the garage door, stopping next to Emmett. "There's a thunder storm tonight." Alice said "You game?" Ahh, Baseball. Due to the fact that every time we hit the ball a sound like a thunder clap was created, we could only play during thunder storms when the humans wouldn't notice anything. Emmett answered immediately "Sure we'll be there."

"Awesome" Alice said grinning. Then she and Jasper were gone again.

"Sweeet" Emmett said and then began to talk about his technique. Trust Emmett to go insane over a Baseball game, or rather, any competition. Bella finally left the house at about 5.00pm, and I emerged from under my car. After listen to 3 hours of Emmett go on and on about baseball, I had finally soaked up some of his enthusiasm. I went to change into my Baseball outfit that Alice had provided me with when I walked into the house. Alice had an outfit for everything. At 6ish we had all congregated in the front room. "Ok" Carlisle said "Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I will get to the clearing. Edward you get the jeep and pick up Bella." I stiffened where I stood. "Bella's coming?" I spat through my teeth. Edward nodded, and then turned to Alice. "You didn't tell her?" Alice looked him in the eye, giving him the answer non-verbally. "You're still going to come?" Esme asked me, her face crumpling. Esme hated any fighting in the family. I was having a mental battle. On one hand I was really looking forward to this game, but I would have to deal with Bella. My love of Baseball won. "Yes I'll come."

**Thanx soo much for reading, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, oxox. **


	14. The game begins

**Oh yes it's the baseball scene. I have been wanting to write this one forever and I hope you love it. Thanks for all my readers I love you all. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Holly Editor : So you owning Twilight yet ?**

** Lucy : Nope not yet **

** Holly Editor: Danm. **

It took about three minutes on foot to reach the clearing. Usually I loved to run, but my mind was else where. So I was going to be forced to meet Bella. I gritted my teeth. The clearing that we played Baseball in was huge, at least double the length of a regular pitch, and about three times as wide. Emmett made a grab for my hand, but I snatched it away from him. I strode over to a small patch if rocky ground on the fringe of the clearing, and sat down there. Carlisle started to mark out bases, and Alice and Jasper were throwing a ball back and forth between each other. Emmett and Esme joined me on the ground. "Please be civil to Bella." Esme pleaded with me. "She means everything to Edward." I didn't respond, I just turned my head in the other direction. Emmett made another grab for my hand, this time I let him take it, there was no need to take out my temper on Emmett. The ball that Alice and Jasper hit the ground, that was odd. It wasn't like they would actually drop it. "Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked, there was already a hint f worry in his voice. Alice snapped out of her trance quickly "oh, it's nothing. I've been monitoring some nomads in the area recently and they are leaving today." Jasper relaxed instantly, and he and Alice resumed throwing and catching. There was the sound of unnaturally fast footfalls coming closer and closer. Then they abruptly stopped and there was a thump as something fell to the ground. "Oh" the girl said. Edward laughed. I decided to block out the rest of their conversation, I mean yes I did dislike the girl, but I knew if I were talking to Emmett I would want the privacy. Their conversation was relatively short and then Edward and Bella emerged hand in hand from the trees. They had walked out fairly close to where Esme, Emmett and I were sitting. Esme and Emmett got up and walked over to them, but I wanted to put as much distance between myself and her as possible, so I walked over to where Carlisle was standing, baseball bat in hand. I grabbed a spare bat from the ground and began tossing it and catching it in my hands. In wanted to get on with this, the sooner this game had finished, the sooner I could get away from Bella. "Was that you we heard Edward?" Esme asked him. I heard every word she was speaking with perfect clarity even though I was standing a good 30metres away. "It sounded like a bear chocking" Emmett clarified with a grin. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Emmett really did make me laugh sometimes. "It was him" Said Bella hesitantly. She was nervous, I could tell from her voice. "Bella was being unintentionally funny." Edward said, he like Emmett, was grinning widely. Alice and Jasper had stopped the catching game, and she bounded over to where Edward, Bella, Emmett and Esme were standing, Jasper, like me, was keeping his distance. "It's time" she announced her voice was higher than usual, excited. A rumble of thunder followed her words. "Eerie isn't it?" Emmett said to Bella, talking as though he had known her for years. The familiarity in his voice made me growl. I mean I could understand why Alice could accept Bella, they were going to end up best friends, Alice had seen it. And again I could see why Carlisle and Esme would accept her; she was the missing piece of their son to them, but Emmett? I couldn't understand. She should be just a meddlesome human to him to, but there he was speaking to her like a lifelong friend. I snarled under my breath and swung the bat in my hands at the ground where it created a dent in the solid earth. "Rose" Emmett had returned to my side "don't bust the bats." I looked at the aluminium bat that I had been gripping; the end was bent in where I had smacked it into the ground. "Oh, sorry" I muttered, keeping my voice deliberately low so I wouldn't start shouting at him. "Don't worry we have another bat." He was speaking more softly than usual, probably trying to avoid doing anything that would annoy me. "Ok "Esme yelled "Batter up." It was then I noticed that everyone had taken their positions, I had been to busy fuming to notice. Alice was pitching as usual, and Emmett was first to bat. Alice was standing motionless, this was her style, the statue act would stay in place until… There was a smack as the ball sailed straight past the bat and into Jaspers waiting hands. He was acting as backstop. That girl was _fast. _ This time Emmett hit the ball and it flew off into the woods. I heard the Bella girl gasp when the ball and the bat hit, creating a sound like thunder. I rolled my eyes at that. Emmett was thundering round the bases, he was almost at forth when "out" yelled Esme. Edward had come streaking across the field, ball in hand. The game continued, Edward was fielding brilliantly as usual and this was no help to the bad mood I was in. When I came up to bat, I managed to smack the ball out pretty far but I was caught out by Edward. I groaned and threw the bat to Emmett with a little more force that necessary. We switched positions about half an hour in to the game. I was out fielding. Edward was first to bat, he hit it low where I missed the catch, and he managed to gain two bases before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle hit the ball so far out that he and Edward both made it in. The game seemed to be going faster than usual, perhaps it was the fact that I was so unwilling to be here. Edward continued playing low, where I never seemed to be able to catch it, he really was annoying me. Carlisle was up to bat again when I heard Alice gasp from behind me. Her eyes were wide and staring and her mouth was gaping. Alice was in the future and whatever she was seeing it was bad.  
Everyone had run to Alice's side, "Alice?" Esme said her voice tense.  
"I didn't see – couldn't tell..." Alice whispered.  
"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his voice ringing with a clam authority.  
"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." She paused, "They heard us playing and changed their path." My flicked a glare at Bella. These nomads wouldn't be like us. They girl was in danger. I looked around at the rest of the family, their gazes were jumping back and forth between Alice and Bella. I knew this girl would be trouble.  
"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning to face Edward. I could tell what he was thinking. Is it to late to get the girl out of here?  
"Less than five minutes, they're running. They want to play." He was scowling, his eyes were glued on Bella's face. He looked like he wanted to grab her and run but something was holding him back. "Can you make it?" Carlisle asked.  
"I'm not fast enough carrying …" he cut short. Besides, the last thing I want is for them to catch her scent and start hunting." So that was what was holding him back.  
"How many?" asked Emmett.  
"Three." Alice answered quietly.  
"Three" scoffed Emmett "let them come." I shot him a withering look. Emmett was always too ready for a fight, one of these days he was going to get himself hurt, and by god I was not going to let him get injured in a fight over Bella Swan. I moved to his side, clutching his arm. If my Emmett was going to get hurt over this girl, she would pay. Edward seemed was too distracted to notice my dark broodings, for which I was glad.  
"Let's just continue the game." Carlisle said. "They are only curious." We all returned to the field apart from Edward who seemed to be glued to Bella. No one was hitting hard anymore. My eyes scanned the forest looking for their arrival point, but I saw nothing yet. The game still continued, but no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to the score. Then I heard the sound of footfalls to the East.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed. Now I really, really, really want REVIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, oh and I'm thinking of doing the rest of the series from Rose's POV. Wat do u think should I, should I not? Tell me wat u think. Thanx for reading oxox. **


	15. Nomads

**I am sooooo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER, but hey enjoy this. Sorry it's so short. oxox **

I lowered my crouch even further, getting ready to spring. Carlisle had said that they were only curious, but when they smelt the human I knew they would attack. "Take your hair down" Edward said to quietly to Bella. I rolled my eyes, like that would help, her smell was something that couldn't easily be diluted. They came from the out from the fringe of the trees, two males and one female. I immediately looked for their eyes, if they were crimson then they were young and we would have no chance of stopping them from attacking Bella. We were luck , their eyes were a dull burgundy colour; they were not young. The leader appeared to be the dark haired male, he had taken point. The other male was a blond and the female was a redhead. I focused on her. If they attacked she would be my target. From the corner of my eye I could see Alice was flicking back and forth from the future very quickly. Her eyes were blurring and focusing again so rapidly that a human would not be able to see it. Her brow was furrowed as she tried to see the outcome off this meeting, the frustrated look on her face didn't fade. This made me worried. The nomads approached fairly slowly for our kind, they were obviously wary at being faced with such a large group. The dark haired smiled at us, but the other two did not seem as comfortable as him. The female's eyes were darting restlessly in their sockets, and the other male, although he was not staring in all directions like the woman beside him; he seemed to be seeing more. I was working hard to keep the growl that I was dying to let out behind my teeth; there was no need to make them feel threatened. The dark haired male took a step in Carlisle's direction saying "we thought we heard a game." His voice was relaxed with a hint of a French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." They didn't seem hostile. I slowly straightened out of my crouch. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Esme, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in the groups in which we were standing. When he called Bella one of our family I saw her stiffen with shock, if she carried on like this she could get us all killed, did she not realise that these vampires would kill her if they realised what she was? Not only that, she had no idea that the rest of the family were likely to get killed trying to protect her. I ground my teeth, now was no time to loose my temper. Laurent was talking again "do you room for a few more players?" His voice was friendly, light. Carlisle matched his friendly tone "actually we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" He asked. Laurent seemed perfectly happy for the friendly discussion to continue. "We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company for a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us, and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked casually. They thought we were traditional vampires like them, they must not have noticed our eyes yet, that was odd. Most nomads we meet are very quick to see the difference between us and them. Carlisle ignored the assumption he had made "the Olympic range here, up and down the coast ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent residence like ours up near Denali." I saw Laurent's eyes widen. "Permanent, how do you manage that?" It was unsurprising that he was curious. Normal vampires couldn't stay in the same area for very long, I mean no matter how careful you are murders can be traced. My concentration had left Laurent and Carlisle, and was now focused on the two vampires behind them, Victoria and James. Laurent seemed totally agreeable, but I was not sure about them. What was making me even more suspicious of them was the look that Edward was giving the male. Edward was shooting a look of pure venom at him; whatever was going on in this males mind, Edward did not like it. I refocused on the conversation between Carlisle and Laurent just in time to hear him ask to follow us back to our house, when a breeze blew through clearing.

Edward went rigid, and the second male, James, turned to face Bella, his nostrils flaring. He had realised what she was. James lurched forward, sinking into a crouch. Edward threw himself into a crouch, growls ripping through his throat. Emmett had also crouched low, preparing to spring. I moved from my position and stood next to him, sinking down to a low crouch myself, I would not let him fight alone. About half a second had passed since James had smelt Bella when Laurent spoke again "What's this?" he exclaimed, the surprise in his voice was clear. "She's with us" Carlisle replied, all the friendliness was now gone. "You brought a snack?" Laurent asked incredulously, taking a step forward. The growl that Edward released was enough to make him step back. "But she's human." He exclaimed.

"Yes and..?" This was the first time Emmett had spoken. Laurent's eyebrows were raised. "It appears we have much to learn about each other."

"Indeed" Carlisle replied coolly.

"But we will accept your invitation, and we will not hurt the human girl." Laurent was speaking in a soothing tone, clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

"We'll show you the way" Carlisle said, his tone was once again friendly. "Esme, Jasper, Rosalie?" he called. I stared into Emmett's eyes briefly and then I turned away and began to run back to the house. I knew that girl was going to be trouble, I knew it.

**Thanx SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THANK YOU. oxox.**


	16. SORRY SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY SORRY SORRY

To all my readers i m soooooo sorry i may not be able to continue this story for 4 weeks because i broke my collar bone falling of a space-hopper (i'm not even joking apparently it looked hilarious to everyone else) and long periods of time with my arms raised to type COULD put a lot of pressure on the bones and really hurt me so i may not be able to type the story. Pls remember i haven't tried to do long amounts of typing with it yet because i have just come back from holiday in france, yer i busted it while on holiday, BAD FEW DAYS, so i may be able to update but i am not sure. Thought you'd like to know, SO SORRY, i will try and do typing (this was written by my bro lol) but i'm not sure. Don't abandon this story it will be continued whether it be tomorrow or in four weeks. I love all my readers i hate to give u this bad news, BLOODY SPACE-HOPPERS.

Thanx for sticking with this story, Lucy, oxox.


	17. Tracker

**GUESS WAT, I CAN TYPE(sort of i've been banned from doing more than 2 hours of works) YAAAAYYYY!!! So here is a celebratory chapter, and BTW a couple of people asked what a space hopper is and it's a kind of little kids toy, basically a giant rubber-ball with handles on and you bounce on it. A couple of my mates bought two in a French market and decided to start a relay race, and thats when the bones got broken lol. Anyway ENJOY !! **

**Disclaimer- T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-twilight is not mine **

We were running in silence, all that could be heard were footfalls, and evenly paced breathing. We were about halfway to the house, when two of the sets of footfalls abruptly stopped. Everyone else breezed past them and then stopped and turned to see who had stopped. Victoria and James were standing there hand in hand about 5 feet away from the rest of us. "Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked, his voice was still not as friendly as it had been before. "Our house is only a few miles from here." The blonde male, James, spoke. "Actually, I think we better be on our way. Victoria and I would like to thank you for the offer but we shall leave." There was something off about the way he was talking, his voice was slightly guarded. We were being lied to. "Are you positive you won't return with us?" Carlisle asked, his manners were flawless as usual, but you could clearly see that he had realised something was wrong too. "No" said James with a small smile, "thank you for your hospitality." He then turned to Laurent "will you be coming with Victoria and I, or will you stay with our vegetarian friends here?" Laurent seemed to think about his answer more than was strictly necessary, "I think I shall remain with the Cullens. If I need to I can find you."

"Very well" replied James, his voice abruptly colder than before. Then both he and Victoria turned to the left, and sprinted out of sight leaving us staring after them. "Shall we continue to our house?" Carlisle asked. Laurent gave one stiff nod. With that we were running again. It took us a further 5 minutes to reach the house. When we arrived, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and I sat on the large white couch expecting Laurent to sit in the arm chair, but he stood. "Please sit" said Esme, always the perfect hostess. Laurent looked her in the eyes and then sighed. "Cullens" he said "I am very sorry to tell you that your human, Bella, is in danger." He was speaking in a rush. "James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I'm afraid the way your boy Edward reacted has set him off. He will hunt that human until she is dead." He stopped talking and stared at his feet. No one seemed to want to say anything. I could see Esme and Carlisle's faces were frozen with shock, and Jasper looked like he may be sick, but I was sure this look had nothing to do with Bella's safety. He was worried what would happen to Alice, he knew that she would die to protect Bella. I was now glad that the others seemed to have petrified because I didn't want them to see the look on my face, hatred. I knew it was there, and I couldn't make it go away. She had done it. Bella had managed to get a sadistic bastard tracking her and she was likely to get half of us killed in the attempt to save her. I couldn't believe what she had done to us, what she was going to do to us. And Edward, I knew that my brother would die for this girl without a second thought. It couldn't be denied anymore. He was as deeply in love with Bella as I was with Emmett, BUT EMMETT WAS WIRTH DYING FOR, BELLA WAS NOT. She was human, she was fragile plus she was going to tear apart our family. I had to clap my wrists to my sides to stop myself hitting something. Carlisle regained his composure first. "Thank you for telling us this." He was speaking very quietly as though he had been winded. "I know it must have been hard to choose between us and your coven, we owe you hugely for this." Laurent nodded his face was still unsure, I knew he was debating if he had made the right decision. He cocked his eyebrow "should you not tell your boy?" He asked. "No" Carlisle replied. "Edward will know. He's a mind reader. He would have seen what James was. That explains why he acted the way he did in the clearing." Throughout Laurent's and Carlisle's discussion I worked on regaining control of my facial muscles and hopefully pulling them into a more concerned rather than livid expression. I was pretty sure I had managed it. Jasper spoke for the first time since the nomads had arrived. "What are we going to do?" No one answered, they had no idea. We heard the rumble of Bella's monstrous truck about half a mile off and we all stood. Emmett burst through the door with Bella tucked under his arm; Alice and Edward were at their sides. When Emmett spotted Laurent growls began to build in his throat. He set Bella down and I ran to his side, he clamped his arms around my waist. I immediately felt safer, even if only for a second. "He's tracking us." Edward announced and glared at Laurent. "I was afraid of that." Laurent' tone was unhappy. He seemed truly sorry for the events of this night. "I knew that when he saw your reaction" he turned to Edward "it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked, a kind of quiet desperation coloured his voice.

Laurent shook his head, "nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him" Emmett promised. I shot him a glare and clutched closer to his side. HE WOULD NOT DIE OVER BELLA SWAN.

"You can't bring him down. " Laurent warned, "I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." So I had been wrong then, James was the leader here. Laurent shot a glance at Bella. "Are you sure it's worth it?" he asked his tone perplexed. I shouted the word no in my head, but I was pretty sure Edward didn't hear me because at exactly the same time he let out an ear splitting growl that had Laurent recoiling. "I'm afraid you are going to have to make a choice" said Carlisle. Laurent looked around at us. He seemed to understand were asking, will you stay with us or fight with them. "I am truly intrigued by the life you have here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of your enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head North – to that clan in Denali." He paused, seeming to look for confirmation that this was a good idea. Carlisle nodded slightly. "Don't underestimate James" he continued "He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, he won't come at you head on… I am sorry for what's been unleashed here, truly sorry." He bowed his head. He was feeling far guiltier than he should, after all this wasn't HIS fault. "Go in peace" said Carlisle. And with that he flew out the door.

**Thank you soo much for sticking with this story and i will update as soon as i can, oh dear my two hours is up so i love u all and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, oxoxoxo. **


	18. Hunting

**Ok we are getting closer and closer to the end of RT and i would like to thank all my readers for sticking with this story. Never fear there will still be another like 6 or 7 chapters to go so we aren't quite at the end yet, but i really wanted to say that i will be continuing with the rest of the series from Rosalie's POV so YAYY. Anyway i hope u enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE WORLD, HOW CAN IT STILL NOT BE MINE.**

"How close?" Carlisle asked Edward in a tense whisper. Esme had slowly moved to the wall panel that housed a control pad for house security. She typed in the door code and the glass wall immediately became a mass of metal gates. Bella's mouth gaped, what, did she think we had no security at all? Stupid human. "About three miles past the river" Edward answered, "he's circling round to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

Carlisle grimaced; he hated violence of any form, even if it was the only way to protect the family. "I guess there's no other choice." He said his voice defeated, always hoping for the diplomatic solution. Edward turned to face me, "Get her upstairs and trade clothes." He commanded of me. I nearly had an aneurism, HOW DARE HE ASK ME TO RISK MY LIFE FOR HER. "Why should I?" I hissed at him, utterly livid. "What is she to me? Except a menace, a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose …" Emmett cautioned me. I shook him off. It felt great to finally tell Bella to her face what I thought of her. I mean yes she must of realised I hated her, she would have had to have been truly simple to not see it, to say it while she was here in the room. Even in the situation we were in I couldn't help myself but to smile slightly. It was gone again almost instantaneously though, as I remembered the sheer level of danger we were still in. Edward turned away from me away from me utterly blanking me; I glared at the back of his head. "Esme?" he said to her.

"Of course" she answered, before scooping Bella into her arms and running full speed up the stairs. "Rose" Carlisle said to me quietly putting his hand on my shoulder, "Bella is our family and we must protect her." I shook his hand off. "Bella will never be my family" I spat. Carlisle sighed and then proceeded to get ready to leave. He started to dig through several draws in the large bureau in the corner of the living room. He pulled out a set of small silver mobile phones. These phones were only used in emergencies. They were always charged and they had $50 of credit on each of them. "Ok" Carlisle started "we are going to split up into groups. Esme and Rosalie will form the first, Jasper and Alice are the second and Edward, Emmett and I are the third." We all nodded. Emmett turned to me and picked me from the ground, kissing me firmly on the lips. I clung to him, terrified that this would be the last kiss he would give me. He pulled away from me sooner than I would have liked but he gave me time to say "please be careful." He stared, looking directly into my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about." He said the confidence in his voice was all genuine. I nodded and he let me go and walked over to the workbench to collect the rucksack Carlisle had just packed him. Edward had just started pacing up and down the garage; he looked like the stress was getting to him. Just then Esme and Bella returned, and Edward ran to Bella's side. Carlisle handed Esme and Alice silver phones and then he gave one to Edward. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking you truck Bella." He said to her. I was temporarily enraged that Carlisle was asking me to get into that broken down piece of crap, then I realised why. Esme was wearing Bella's clothes, but even so they wouldn't smell strongly enough of Bella to cover Esme's scent completely. We would need to be in something that was also saturated with Bella's scent, her truck. I nodded in Carlisle's direction. "Alice and Jasper" Carlisle continued "take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the South." They too, nodded, but otherwise said nothing. "We're taking the jeep. Alice" he turned to her, "will they take the bait?" No one moved as Alice's eyes unfocused and she searched, she returned to the present saying "he'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able o leave after that." I sighed, so the hunt was on.

"Let's go" Carlisle announced making his way to the front door. Emmett made to follow but I grasped his arm making him look me in the eye, and whispered "don't die over her." He gave me a small smile and departed. Edward followed after them, he had gone back to kiss Bella. The thought made me mentally gag. Then they were gone. I heard the roar of the jeeps engine and then the sound of footsteps, Alice had been right. About two seconds later the phone in Esme's hand vibrated. She held it to her ear for a moment before saying "now." I threw one last glare at Bella and then stalked out of the door; Esme was not far behind me. I ran into the garage and wrenched open the door on the driver's side of her truck. The smell that met me was almost enough to knock me off my feet. It was SO strong, like having 100 Bella's standing around me wafting their delicious stink in my direction; it made me feel sick. I turned around breathing in a breath of Bella free air before stepping into the cab of the truck. Esme was already sitting in the passenger side waiting for me to get in. Her eyes were urgent but she was keeping silent. The difference of voices between vampire and humans ones were so clear to the sensitive ears of a vampire, we both knew we couldn't say a word of the female would realise we were not Bella. I twisted the key in the ignition, the engine started first time but it was accompanied by a thunderous roar. I stomped on the accelerator and the truck flew out of the driveway. I could hear footsteps behind me, the female was following. I had already planned to make it look as though we were driving to Seattle; in fact if she tracked us for long enough we would probably go to Seattle. I carried on flooring the accelerator hoping to coax more speed out of the truck, but it seemed to have a limit of 60mph. I ground my teeth. We continued driving in silence, the urgent, desperate look in Esme's eyes never faded. As I drove I started to get lost in my thoughts, where was Emmett now? Had the male, James, caught up with them? Was he still tracking them at all? my wandering thought were keeping me fairly distracted, but I was still alert enough to notice when the footsteps pursuing us stopped.

**Hoped you enjoyed, thank you so so so so so much for reading. Now heres the thing, if you don't review a part of my soul dies and with no soul i cannot write anymore, SO BLOODY REVIEW. Pretty please, love u all, REVIEW. oxox. **


	19. Victoria

**KK this one hasn't been proof read of checked through by my editor yet, so an advance sorry for any spelling, punctuation or crappy plot line mistakes, lol. Enjoy. **

I slammed on the breaks and looked to Esme. She had her eyes screwed up in concentration, desperately trying to hear where the female had gone. It was then when we heard footsteps running at an immensely fast pace in the direction we had just come. She had realised that Bella was not with us. "Get after her." Esme yelled, speaking for the first time this evening. I nodded performing a perfect 3 point turn and speeding in the direction we had come from. I was pummelling the accelerator in the vain hope of keeping up with the female. "Come on, come on" I groaned, why would you chose to drive this crap wagon!? I ended up smashing my fist into the dashboard when I couldn't get anymore than 62mph out of the truck, we would never keep up with the female. "We should get her scent" said Esme from beside me. "We'll be able to track her more easily."

"True" I answered. We were on a pretty deserted road so I stopped the car in the middle of the road. We both stepped out. Her scent wasn't hard to pick out. Only very few vampires came near here, and unlike their trails, hers was fresh. "Do you have her?" asked Esme who was crouching close to the ground sniffing. "Yes, she's distinct isn't she?" I said.

"She is rather" Esme answered, "Where do you think she's headed?"

"Must be back to Forks" I answered immediately, I too had devoted some time to where she must be headed." I mean, now she's realised that Bella" I spat the name through my teeth, "isn't with us she's gonna try and find out where she might have gone."

"Stands to reason doesn't it, but…." Esme stopped speaking, for a moment lost in thought. She stood suddenly. "We have to get back to Forks first" she hissed in an urgent whisper. "What?" I asked. Where the hell had all this urgency come from? "If Victoria goes back to Forks then she will go to the places that are most saturated with Bella's scent."

"Yes….?" I was still utterly nonplussed.

"HER HOUSE" Esme yelled frantically. I shook my head =, still missing whatever Esme was seeing so clearly.

"BELLA'S FATHER!" She screamed. Oh dear. Victoria could hurt him if she wanted information or she could feed off him, she would have no reason not too. I bit my lip, as much as I hated Bella, her father was an innocent and he deserved to live. "One of us will go on foot" I announced "it'll be faster and we may have more of a chance to catch up with Victoria." Esme was nodding her eyes were wide with fear. "Who shall run?" she asked. I considered this for a moment. Admittedly I was the better driver, but I was also the faster runner. "I'll run" I said in a hollow voice, I was not eager to run away from Esme. She was no fighter, and if it came down to her and Victoria, I was sure she would lose. "How will I contact you?" she asked.

"I have my regular mobile with me; call me if ANYTHING happens, anything at all." Esme nodded her eyes filled with worry.

"When you get back to Forks" I told her "meet me in the woods next to Bella's house. We'll set up a plan there." Esme nodded and stepped into the cab of Bella's truck. She gave me a weak smile before she revved the engine and sped off at the trucks top speed while I turned and plunged into the forest next to me. Victoria's scent was strongest here and I started to track her. I was running as fast as I could go, never breaking my pace. Victoria seemed to being headed in a fairly straight line, she only changed course 3 times in over a 100 mile stretch. The landscape around me was becoming more familiar, we were very close to home now. Within five minutes I found myself passing by the wood that ran next to our house. I expected the trail to carry on in a southerly direction, but abruptly it turned east, towards our house. Why would she go there? I followed her scent to our front door which had been forced open, and inside the house. The female had been everywhere by the smell of it. She seemed to have touched every draw in the entire house, and all the cupboards. She'd even been upstairs. What did she expect to find? I mean could she expect us to have left information about where Bella was going in our house? We wouldn't have been that careless…….would we? Yes, it's true that everything was done in a hurry, but I was sure that no one would have left anything that could implicate Bella's whereabouts. In fact was there even anything to leave? We had required no air travel so there was none of those kinds of documents to worry about. I carried on playing the events of yesterday evening in my head. No we were safe; Victoria would have found nothing by coming here. I realised that Esme would be nearing Forks soon, so I bolted from the house, and ran in the direction of Bella's house. Victoria had left another trail here. I followed partially but again, it lead not to Bella's but to Forks high school. This female was digging. I made the decision to find Esme before following Victoria's latest trail. I sped round to the back of Bella's house which was fairly close to the forest boarder, and I waited. After about ten minutes I heard the snapping of twigs underfoot, Esme must have arrived. I stood up expecting to see her come running in but the footsteps veered off, they were going towards Bella's house. What was she doing? I had not told her to meet me in the forest? Then I realised this wasn't Esme. Oh GOD, Victoria. I bolted after her. I reached Bella's house just in time to see a flash of red hair go through Bella's bedroom window. Without thinking I jumped from the floor to Bella's window in a single bound and vaulted through it.

**Hope u liked, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Love u all, oxox **


	20. Trails

**Hey sorry for the long update times, school is finished on friday so i will have more time to write so YAYY!!! Still thanx for sticking with the story and i would like to thank some or my new readers as well, you rock. A mention goes to raybanlover who is always reading and reviewing, THANK U**

**Disclaimer: Nope Twilight isn't mine, BUT I WANT IT **

I had no time to get my bearings, because about 3 quarters of a second after I had launched myself through Bella's bedroom window, I was thrown straight back out. Victoria had seen me follow her. I hid the ground with a thud but I was almost instantly on my feet again. I made another leap for the window, planning to drag Victoria out of the house, but I didn't get that far. She leapt from the window and we collided midair. She planted her feet on my shoulders smashing them into the ground. Would she try to kill me? This thought flashed across my mind, would I die tonight over the life of a human!? My question was answered for me though when rather than making to tear my head off; Victoria jumped away from me and bolted into the forest. I made a swing for her leg, but she was FAST. Once more I jumped to my feet endeavouring to follow Victoria when Esme emerged from the trees. "Rose, what happened I heard the noise? Was Victoria here? Are you ok?" her voice was breathless with fear. "Yes" I finally managed to spit out, "she came to the house. I caught her just after she jumped into Bella's window, but she saw me and threw me out again." Esme's eyes widened, "is Charlie in the house?" This question had me temporally stumped; I had been thrust into a fight so quickly I had, had no time to check whether the house was occupied or not. "I don't know" I answered after a moment, "I'll check." Silently I scaled Bella's wall once more and climbed into her bedroom. I sat very still listening for the sound of a heartbeat. No, Charlie was not here. I breathed a sigh of relief, if Charlie had witnessed the mini vampire brawl that had just occurred then we would be in serious trouble. I jumped from the window and back to where Esme was standing waiting for me. "We're fine. He's not home" I said quickly. "What are we going to do now?" Esme asked me. I thought about it for a minute. We really needed to find out where Victoria had been, we had to know what she was looking for and stop her getting it. "Well……." I began "we need to follow all the trails she has left. We have to go everywhere she has been." Esme nodded waiting for me to continue. "I noticed a trail before it looked like it head to the high school." I saw Esme raise her eyebrows, "why would she go there?" the confusion in her voice became very pronounced. "Let's go and find out." I replied dryly. Esme nodded and then sped into the forest with me on her tail.

It was weird to be at the school when it was empty. The lack of the constant ramblings of my fellow idiotic students that usually followed me, made me feel somehow lonely. This confused me, I felt nothing for any of the moronic student body, there wasn't a single one of them that I liked. I supposed that it was the fact that here was a place that I got to be human, where I got to, well not fit in, but coexist with the humans around me. Now I was here alone, just as a vampire is meant to be. I sighed slightly, but otherwise showed no sign of emotion. Now wasn't the time to be crying over my existence. We were currently circling the buildings, searching for where Victoria's scent was strongest. Esme was on my left closer to the building. We had just passed the school office when Esme stopped dead, sniffing the air. She abruptly turned and dashed up to the main door. "Esme" I called. She beckoned me over with one finger. "This is where she came" Esme said in a quiet voice "but look, rather than go through the doors her scent goes to the other side of the building." Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but I had already worked it out. "She didn't want to force the door" I said slowly, "it would have been evidence. She had to find a different way in. The window at the back." There was a tiny window at the back of the office, Mrs. Cope always left it open. We bolted round to the back of the office building. Sure enough the wall stunk of Victoria. "Why would she go in the office?" Esme asked, though she seemed to be speaking more to herself than me. I jumped head first through the window turning myself midair and landing on my feet. Esme copied the move and we both stood, looking. The office was very small, with both of us in there together it made it exceedingly hard to move. Every wall was covered in filing cabinets; they stretched from the floor to around shoulder level. Victoria's scent was strongest on the S-T cabinet, of course. I wrenched open the cabinet door and flicked to SW. As I knew it would be Bella's folder was saturated with Victoria's scent. Esme looked over my shoulder as I flicked through the details printed in Bella's folder, phone number, e-mail, father and mothers name, previous address and phone number, medical information. There didn't seem to be anything that would be incriminating here. I mean yes, it tell you that she used to live in Phoenix, but they wouldn't think that she'd gone home. That's why we sent her there; no one would think that's where she'd go………. I bit my lip, "Esme you don't think that they would think she went home?" Esme shook her head. "No, I'm sure that they won't suspect that." Her voice was confident, but something in her eyes told me that she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Come on" she continued, "We need to get out of here." I nodded, rolling the wait onto the balls of my feet and sprung up, grabbing the top of the window frame and going through feet first. Esme was only seconds behind me. "What now?" She asked. "Well I think we need to split up. One of us should guard Charlie, and the other should follow the rest of Victoria's trails."

"Rose, it's not a good idea to for us to split up, what if it comes to a fight?" Esme asked me, worrying again.

"One of us has to protect Charlie." I answered. I knew that Bella's father would be a risk. "I'll track her and you can watch Charlie." Esme nodded again, she knew that we couldn't leave Charlie unprotected. "Please be careful, please" se pleaded before giving me a hug. "Mom, I'll be fine. Keep Bella's father safe. He doesn't deserve to die because of his daughter."

**Again thanx for reading, now a favor, HIT THE BOTTON, HIT IT NOW, HIT THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW. Something magical will happen i promise, lol. **


	21. Flight

**Hey my awesome readers i managed to update in less than a week I'm freaking thrilled with myself lol. Anyways THANK U for reading this story, you are all the most wonderful people ever.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, oh how i wish i could own you, how i wish i did, but no, still and forever no. **

I watched Esme run into the distance before I got back to the job at hand. I leant very close to the road. Victoria's scent was very easy to pick up now that I was used to it. She was headed northeast; I straightened up and began to run. After about 5 minutes running I came across a road sign for Port Angels, once again I found myself utterly confused as to why she'd go here, but I carried on with the trail. How I wished that phone in my pocket would ring, I wanted to hear Emmett's voice, it would make me feel safe. Thoughts of Emmett brought a kind hollow feeling to my chest, what if I never saw him again? What if that sadistic bastard killed my love? What if he died to protect Bella? That last thought brought a growl ripping through my teeth. That girl was wretched and vile, and if anything happened to Emmett over her I would kill her. There was no doubting it; if he died she would suffer. I snapped my teeth together because they were threatening to let loose another girl. I couldn't believe how much trouble I had put myself in to look after this girl, I had sort of been working on auto-pilot since I was sent out on this job, I had been purposely not thinking about who I was doing this for, but now it was all flooding back. Working to save the girl I hate. I planted my feet in the ground, coming to an abrupt stop. Should I stop now, I mean I could save her life; did I really want to do that? Would it not be easier if she were dead? I mean it would crush Edward, but he would move on, he would find someone else, someone better. He would move on…….maybe………. maybe not………. definitely not. There really was no doubting the fact that he would be destroyed if she died and he wouldn't recover. But still this whole problem could be solved if James got to her. The thought of that made me smile, but then the words that Carlisle had said to me punctured through my happy thoughts, "Bella is our family and we must protect her." I hated it, but it was true. Bella was now our family, I would never say it out loud, but she had become a member of the family. Now it wasn't just because of Edward, but Alice too and Carlisle, even Emmett. They were all starting to think of her as family. I sighed heavily and began to run once more. Though I detested her with every fibre of my existence, I was not willing lose my brother, and if he lost her, then I would lose him.

Port Angles was such a pathetic excuse for a town that I almost never came here, but I had been here enough to know that I was heading for the airport. Now I was truly running with every ounce of speed and strength I could muster. If Victoria had gone somewhere I had to find out and I had to tell Edward and Carlisle. I carried on with my pace until I was at the main entrance to the airport. As I predicted her scent went straight through the door. I slowed to a human walk and walked in the door. I casually strolled towards the desks bearing the names of the airlines that were available. Victoria's scent stopped at Expedia. Seeing as it was pretty early in the morning the queue for the Expedia desk was very short. Behind the desk was a fairly attractive human male of about 27ish, I could use this to my advantage. It was a lot easier to extract information from males than females. I strolled into the line making sure the man at the desk could see me walk, I noticed his eyes widened when he saw me, but then again this was to be expected. I was the most stunning thing he would have ever seen, and was likely to ever see. I pulled my top down slightly lower so he would get a good look at my cleavage. Usually any man that wasn't Emmett who had their eyes down there would get verbally bitch slapped, but today it seemed necessary. I needed to know where Victoria was going and this was the only way I would find out. I scrunched up my hair slightly to making it look more windswept and arranged my lips into their most attractive pout. The woman in front of me finished at the counter and I stepped up. Of course his eyes went straight for my chest. I spoke in the most attractive voice I could manage. "Um hello, I wonder if you could give me some information." I leaned in as I said this. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He seemed utterly dazed, perfect. "Ummmmm" he managed to spit out, he had been robbed of coherent speech. "My friend came in earlier this evening, her name is Victoria, she has rather a lot of red hair, very long. She came in to book a ticket and I need to know where she went." He seemed to come slightly back to his senses "miss," he stammered "I remember her but, can't really give you that information." I leant in even closer, I was practically breathing down his shirt. "Can't you make an exception? I wouldn't tell anyone." I felt him shiver, and when he spoke it was in a distinctly higher voice than before. "Maybe I can make this……… small exception."

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear. He shivered again, a huge grin on his face. "Ok Victoria, I remember her VERY well." That was understandable; she most likely scared the hell out of him. "She booked a ticket to Phoenix leaving from Vancouver airport. It was for one James Smith." My knees almost gave way. They had found out where she was. I struggled to regain my composure. "What time does the flight leave?" My voice was much less seductive than before, more strained. He didn't seem to notice. "It left about five minutes ago" he said grinning up at me. "WHAT?" I screeched. "It's LEFT??" His grin had vanished now, in fact he looked scared. "Yes, it's gone." He said. "Thanks for your help" I said in the fastest plausible human voice I could manage and then I sprinted, human speed, out of the door.

One I was outside again I sped up again and bolted into the forest, then I whipped out my mobile and dialled Edward's number so fast that my fingers became a blur even to me. The phone rung once and then it was answered. "Rosalie" Edwards voice said from the receiver "what's wrong?"

"Edward" I yelled "they know where she is. I followed Victoria to the airport; she's booked a ticket for James, to Phoenix, he's already gone. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'D LOST HIM??"

"WHAT?" screamed Edward. He yelled something else to the rest of the occupant's of the car and I distinctly heard the accelerator being hammered on. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you'd lost him?" I repeated. "We only lost him about 15 minutes ago." he answered "We told Esme, she said she'd let you know next time she saw you."

"Let me speak to Emmett." I said forcefully.

"Fine" there was the sound of rushing air as the phone was thrown.

"Rosalie" Emmett said, the strain in his voice was evident. "Are you OK? Esme said the female caught up with you."

"Yeah she did, but I'm fine. Are you ok?" He didn't know how much I wanted him back in my arms. He let out a short booming laugh, "don't worry about me Rose, I'm always fine." His words didn't reassure me at all, but I said nothing else on the matter. "What are you going to do next?" I asked him. "Well," he said, "I suppose we are going to follow James to Phoenix and take him down there." Edward muttered something in the background. "Babe I've gotta go, Edward wants to talk to Bella."

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME JUST SO EDWARD CAN TALK TO HER!" I screeched.

"Babe" he said trying to sooth me, "Bella needs to know what's going on. I love you." My temper seemed to cool again. "I love you too. Please be safe."

"I will, see you soon." The phone disconnected and I felt a chocking sensation in my throat. I feared for Emmett so much. I shook my head, clearing it. What should I do now? Should I follow Victoria still? Was there a point now that they found where the girl is? I suppose I still need to know where Victoria is to warn Emmett if she had too gone to Phoenix. Yes I had to carry on following her. I ground my teeth, I wanted to go to Emmett, I wanted to fight with him, but I couldn't. I shook my head once more and began to run; I had to finish the job in hand.

**THANX FOR READING, you people rock. Now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please, pretty please, cherry on top, super big cherry. oxox. **


	22. Phone call

**Hey hey hey, this chapter was written under the influence of chocolate eclairs so sorry if there are any random bits, i really should check for that XD **

**Disclaimer: It's immense, it fantabulous, it's fricking awesome, it's Twilight and it's not mine**

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I was so scared for him I could barely believe it. It felt like someone had punched straight through my stomach and was grabbing and twisting everything it could get hold of in there. Despite the crushing worry that was hanging over my head I managed to reach Esme without breaking down completely and fleeing to the nearest airport so I could run to Emmett's side and hold him in my arms. When Esme saw me she ran towards me. "Rose, they've lost the tracker. What happened with Vic—"I held up a hand to silence her. "I know they've lost the tracker, I had to call them." Esme opened her mouth to interrupt but I carried on talking, "I followed Victoria to the airport. She bought a ticket to Phoenix from Vancouver airport." Esme gasped. I walked closer to her side and threw my arm around her shoulders, but otherwise I continued my story. "I called Carlisle's group and Edward answered. He says that they are going to get on the next plane to Phoenix and try and take down the tracker there." Esme let out another shuddering gasp, I knew why. It was for the same reason that I was nearly bent double with worry. The love of her existence was about to try and take down a sadistic vampire who could be using this whole trip as a trap for them. When I spoke again my voice was positively shaking, "Esme" I said, trying to control the undiluted fear that was leaking through the wall I'd created for it. "They'll be fine. There are three of them against one of him. In fact now their in Phoenix Alice and Jasper are there too, so it's five on one. They won't get hurt." I knew that she'd see right through these words, but all the same they seemed to steady her. The sobbing stopped and she raised her head from my shoulder. "Rite" said Esme in a surprisingly strong voice, "we need to set up a perimeter around Charlie's house, he's our priority now." I nodded in agreement, glad that she seemed to be back to herself, although I wasn't. "Ok we'll both run the perimeter the first time and after that we'll run it in shifts. One of us will have to watch the forest and the other will have to find somewhere in the street to hide and make sure Victoria doesn't come from the front." I nodded again, but then a problem came to me. "What are we going to do when he goes to work?" I asked my voice almost back to normal, the fear once more contained. Esme seemed to think about it for a moment, but then she spoke. "One of us will have to track him during the day and make sure that Victoria gets no where near him."

"I'll do that" I volunteered, glad of an excuse not to be running around Charlie's house all day. "Ok" Esme agreed, "We better get going and set up our perimeter." I nodded, and then we began to run. We could only circle as far as the forest stretched around Charlie's house, but luckily it ran around most of the back and around one side so we had pretty good coverage. We decided that Esme should do the first shift of forest running, while I found a place in the street that I could settle myself and watch. Unfortunately this proved to be highly difficult so I had to settle for parking my M3 in the street and watching from the backseat. I made sure I was parked so that I wasn't too exposed, yet I had a clear view of Charlie's house. So I thought to myself the stake out begins.

We had been at Charlie's house for nearly a day and a half. I had been following him practically everywhere he went. We had only seen Victoria twice. Once when I was on forest patrol and once when Esme was on. Both times when she saw us, she turned the other way and bolted, trying to avoid a fight. We had only had contact with Carlisle's group one to tell us that they were nearly in Phoenix and that they were planning to meet Bella, Alice and Jasper at the airport and move Bella's location. It was around midday and Charlie was inside the station eating his lunch. I was seated on the low wall that stretched round the front of the station. I would move when he was finished. I briefly wondered what Esme was doing if she had heard any news of Carlisle's party. I started to bit my lip. I hated Charlie's lunch hour, I had nothing to do but listen to my own confused and distraught thoughts. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket with the intention to play Soccer Star 4. It may have been terrible, but it was something to do, when the phone rung in my hand. I answered after half a ring. "Emmett" I gasped into the receiver. "Rose" he said in a surprisingly dead tone. There was the sound of chocking sobs in the background, what had happened? "Emmett what's going on?" he didn't answer. My panic rose, "Emmett" I repeated "what's going on?" He remained silent for another moment; I could hear an accelerator being pummelled. He finally spoke, "its Bella. She ran off."  
"WHAT?!, WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?" I screamed into the phone. "We're not sure" he replied, "We know Alice had a vision of Bella and the tracker in a ballet studio. We're going there now." He was going there now? "You're going to fight the tracker?" I said thickly. I had known that he would eventually come face to face with him, but it was killing me to hear it. "Yes Rose" he said in that same sombre voice, it was so unlike him. The next sound I heard was the screech of breaks and a door being flung open. They were there. "Rose I love you" Emmett yelled and the line went dead.

**Ahh so close to the finish, but never fear there will be more from Rose yet. If any of u guys wanna carry on with my Rosalie series (PLEASE DO) i will post a link with the last chapter of RT. That will be in about two chapters time, BTW don't hold me to that i might add another one. Anyways thanx for reading, as ever you people are officially the awesomest people ever, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LOVE YA oxoxoxo**


	23. Relief

**HEY here it is the penultimate chapter and my second one today, hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never, ever be mine and as much as it depresses me to write that, it is true *sob sob* **

I had stopped breathing. They were there now they were fighting James now. I tried to breathe again but there seemed to be something obstructing my throat. Did Esme know yet? Had they told her? The phone was still in my and I scrolled through my contacts at top speed till I settled on Esme's name. The phone rung once before it was answered. "Hello?" she said. Her voice was showing no more worry or strain than it had been for the past couple of days. She must not know. "Esme" my voice was half chocked. "What's wrong?" she asked, panic evident in her tone. "I was just called by Emmett. Bella ran off."

"WHAT?"

"I know, Alice had a vision of Bella and James in a ballet studio, that's where they've gone now." My voice cut off completely as I began to sob. Esme was silent on the line. We stayed like this for at least 3 minutes, just frozen in shock. I finally managed to spit out the words "what do we do now?" Esme took her time to answer, but she did finally say, "We wait."

"Fine" I agreed, "we better keep the phone line clear, but call me if you hear anything, ANYTHING." I slid my phone down cutting off the call and began to pace. I had all but forgotten about Charlie. Every time I tried to remind myself that I was supposed to be looking after him a million worries over shadowed it and I just carried on pacing. Half an hour had passed since Emmett's call. If they were all Ok surely they would have called by now…….surely they would have done. Why hadn't they called? Every second that passed was dragging. I had paced up and down this tiny stretch of grass by the police station so much that I had flattened it completely and was no more than mud. My phone went off. The first note of my ring tone had barely sounded before I had it pressed so hard to my ear that it hurt. "We're all Ok." These were the first words I heard. They sent such a huge wave of relief through me that my knees gave way and I crumpled to the ground. "Emmett I was so scared, what happened? Is James dead? Where are you? Is Bella dead?" I surprised myself when there wasn't a hopeful edge to my voice over that last one. "Wow" Emmett said, I was thrilled to hear that the sombre tone had left his voice and he was back to his usual self. "Chill out babe, I told you there was nothing to worry about." I made a "humph" noise but otherwise let him continue. "We're in the hospital. Bella's pretty badly beat up. She thought James had her mother and he told her that he'd kill her unless she came to the ballet studio alone." So that's why the girl had run. I had to admit that I could see why. I knew that if one of my family members were at risk, I would do whatever I could to save them. Of course this didn't stop me from thinking the girl was a foolish brat who put the lives of my whole family at risk, but I could empathise with what she had tried to do. "Yes, he's dead, but not before he bit her." I did a double take. "HE BIT HER, why is she in hospital then, don't you think that they might think there's a problem when they won't be able to stop her screaming?" I was utterly confused, if she had been bitten she couldn't be in hospital, what were they playing at? "She's ok, Edward sucked the venom out." I was stunned into silence. Edward could barely kiss her because of how powerfully her blood attracted him, but he managed to suck the venom out of her system without sucking the rest of her dry? "How" I gasped. By the sound of his hair brushing against the headset I could tell he was shaking his head. "I have no idea. Carlisle told him what he had to do, then he sort of freaked out, but then he seemed to sober up and he sucked the venom straight out of her system." Wow, I had no idea that Edward was capable of that, I mean I was sure that even Carlisle wouldn't have been able to stop biting someone if they had blood that potent. "When are you coming home?" I asked unable to hide the longing in my voice. "Soon baby, soon" he said laughing. "I think Esme is going to fly out here, she's on the phone to Carlisle now. I'll be with you very soon I promise." He said happily. "You'd better" I said grinning. He was safe, they all were.

The airport was crowded for Port Angeles. Emmett's flight was due to be here in two minutes and I was craning my neck over the crowd. It was ridiculous, I was wearing 6 inch heels and I still couldn't see over the top of all these people. I had chosen my out fit very carefully. I was wearing an ivory trench coat that came down about three quarters of the way down my thigh and under that I was wearing a black satin cocktail dress that was so tight you could see everything. Even by my standards I looked amazing, but I wanted to look good for Emmett. The large screen over the exit from the terminal flashed with the letters 8.30 flight from Phoenix arrived. With that I gave up on trying to politely make my way through the crowd politely and started to elbow my way through. I saw a gaggle of men all of the about 25ish stop and gawp at me as I pushed past them. I made my way to the front of the crowd who were all it seemed waiting for people. One oh the group of guys had followed me. I rolled my eyes as he approached me. "Hey baby" he said confidently "your lucky day, I'm single and you're hot." I raised an eyebrow, "my lucky day? Are you sure? Because If I was having a lucky day them it would not involve talking to someone who so far out of my league that they shouldn't even stand within three metres of me." The guy looked totally nonplussed apparently he wasn't used to being denied. "So why don't you run along before my husband gets of that plane and snaps u in two" my tone was icy. How could this idiot even think he was good enough for me? The guy turned around and walked back to his friends who were all positively howling with laughter at his rejection. I had been so busy destroying that guys confidence that I hadn't realised who was now standing in front of me. Emmett was holding his arms out and I launched myself into them. For the first time in days I felt totally happy. I heard the guy who had spoken to me mutter "she's actually married. That sucks." Usually I would have yelled something scathing but I was too happy. Emmett took my hand and we walked out to my M3 that was parked outside. He had no luggage of course so we were able to get out or the airport very quickly. The drive home was very fast, I loved being able to drive the way we did. One of the few perks of this existence. We reached the house and walked in. It was wonderful when it was only us there. I removed my coat revealing the immensely tight dress underneath and I heard a sharp in take of breath. I turned to face Emmett who was still standing in the doorway looking stunned. "You like?" I said grinning. "Yes" he said walking forward and taking me in his arms, "but I think I'd like it better on our floor." I arched an eyebrow, my smile even wider and said, "I think I agree."

**Well i have one more chapter to go i will post it as soon as i can, then it's on to new moon YAYY!! Thanx for sticking with my story, you all rock. Now again as i have done many times before I will ask you for something ................. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oxox. **


	24. Epilogue, Plans

**Well here it is my final installment of Rosalie's Twilight, i hope you like it and thank you all soooooo much for reading my story. The first chapter of Rosalie's New Moon will be posted today. When it's up i will put a link at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still and will never be mine. **

Epilogue: Plans

My closet had been thrown open and every dress I owned was strewn across mine and Emmett's bed. Prom was in two hours and I had no clue where Alice had put my dress. In fact I had no idea what my dress even looked like, Alice usually chose right so I had deemed it unnecessary to check if it was any good. I contemplated asking her but that meant I would have to see Bella. Alice had kidnapped her for the afternoon so she could play hair and make-up artist. Well, there was nothing new in my room so the dress must be in hers, but, CRAP, I would recognise something new in my room but not in hers. I sighed to myself. I would have to go and talk to her. I whipped out of my room and down a flight of stairs to the first floor of the house. I walked straight into Alice's room and then stepped into her vast bathroom. Bella was sitting in a reclining chair that vaguely reminded me of the type of seat you get in a hairdressers salon. Bella was currently having her face attacked by Alice and her facial kit. I walked straight past Bella and tapped Alice on the shoulder. "What?" she said, still utterly absorbed in trying to make a human good looking enough to look like she belonged with us, she was never going to succeed. "Where's my dress?" I asked her bluntly, I was in no mood to make polite conversation. "It's in my closet, wrapped in a black garment bag." Again she didn't remove her eyes from her charge at all. Now she was starting to annoy me, half the stuff in Alice's closet was wrapped in black garment bags. "Alice" I said my tone was now coloured with annoyance. "Nearly everything in your closet is in black garment bags. Get up and help me find it." Alice finally turned to face me, her face angry. She jumped up from her chair and breezed into her bedroom with me on her heels. She was rummaging in her closet which ran over half way around her and Jasper's room. It took her a few seconds of combing through a rack comprised of clothes all wrapped in garment bags but then she pulled out a bag, chucked it at me and flew back into her bathroom to continue her assault on Bella.

I had to admit it; Alice had excelled herself this time. My dress was amazing, almost as amazing as the girl wearing it. It was vivid scarlet and backless. It clung tightly to my calves and the bottom flared out into a large ruffled train. I had coupled it with a pair of stilettos in exactly the same shade of scarlet and curled my hair so that it hung in lose rolls down my back. I looked stunning, but that was to be expected. I walked downstairs to where Emmett was waiting along with Alice and Jasper. Alice had forced Emmett and Jasper into black tuxes, again another good choice on her part and she was sporting a black satin dress with large cut-outs that were making her skin appear even more pale than usual. I walked over to Emmett to bent down and whispered, "You look gorgeous" in my ear. I grinned broadly, I knew I looked great but I still loved to hear Emmett say it. Esme walked into the room carrying a digital camera, ahh the prom night photos. We had done this so many times that we had enough pictures to fill up an album, well Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I had. This was Edward's first time, now he had someone to go with. We all grouped in while Esme photographed us. First she did a shot of all four of us, and then split us up to do couples shots. When she was done she wished us a good night and exited, no doubt she had gone to see where her other son was. We all trouped out of the house to where my M3 was parked. Emmett was driving and Alice and Jasper were in the back. Alice was chatting happily to Jasper about her plans for the night but Emmett and I were silent. I had the distinct feeling that he wanted to talk to me. The school car pack was already packed by the time we arrived. Emmett parked up, took my arm and we walked into the hall. I couldn't help but grin, the entire place had been festooned in garlands of twisted crepe paper and there was a balloon arch over the entrance. The other dancers watched us enter; the eyes of every guy in the hall followed my progress through the entrance. Emmett took my hand and twirled me to the centre of the hall, where I immediately rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me. Alice and Jasper followed our lead and joined us in the centre. The other couples all seemed to step away from us. This was understandable; there was no way that they could compete with us, it was best that they backed away. Emmett and I were dancing far too slowly for the music that was being played, but I didn't care. It was nice just to be held in his arms, it was the place I felt safest. "Rose, can I talk to you about something?" Emmett's voice was soft. "What is it?" I said matching his tone. "Well" he said "I was wondering if you wanted to go away for a while?" I raised my head from his shoulder so I could look him in the eyes. "Why?" I asked. He seemed to think about his answer, "It's, well, I've noticed that you haven't been so happy lately, now that Bella is spending more time in our house, and I thought that you might like to get away for a while." I cocked to my head to one side, Emmett loved our current home and I knew he wouldn't really like to be away from the family. "Are you sure? I know you don't want to leave the family."

"Babe" he answered, "this is for you, you need a break from this place, and we'll come back. So no I don't mind being away, it'll make you happy." My mouth broke into a grin and I rose to my face to his, kissing him with every ounce of enthusiasm that I possessed. Right now everything was perfect; I was in the arms of the man that I loved, I had just been promised an escape from the ever overcast town of Forks and I was going to rid myself of Bella Swan, even if it was only for a month or two. Yes, I thought, right now everything is utterly perfect.

**And there you have it, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Hope you liked and please check out Rosalie's New Moon**

**.net/s/5263864/1/Rosalies_New_Moon **

**We have a link yayy!! Pls read.**

**Lucy oxoxoxox.**


End file.
